Dangerous Love
by Christina B
Summary: Two warring nations are desperate to make peace and Princess Morgana finds herself in an impossible situation and an arranged marriage with a man she has never met. Merlin/Morgana and some Arthur/Gwen- Alternate Universe- Modern Fic! Chapter 25 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the show Merlin, the BBC does.

AN: Well I'm definitely crazy for starting ANOTHER new story, but again the plot bunny refused to surrender. I hope you enjoy this and please leave a comment so I know if I should keep this story going or not!

**Dangerous Love**

**Chapter 1**

"For centuries my family has ruled England and we have built one of the strongest governments the world has ever known. We never surrender to the magic that's very core threatens the free world, and we are a much stronger country because of it. Furthermore, I am deeply honored that when the time comes, my son Arthur will be ready to take my place."

Applause sounded, as the young Prince Arthur gladly greeted his subjects. As the applause died down, Uther spoke again.

"But all great kings need a strong and compassionate queen, and I'm proud to announce that my son is now engaged to the lovely Guinevere Leodgrance. Please join me in congratulations!"

It was obvious that the people loved Arthur and their love extended to Guinevere, a lovely young woman with whom the prince had fallen head over heels with.

Princess Morgana cheered along with the rest, though she was completely shocked by the news. She knew that Arthur and Gwen were close, but she had no idea that he had proposed. Still it was a good match, and they would lead England into a bright new future. Morgana winced, now she was sounding like her father.

Morgana watched as Arthur left with his new fiancé indoors. Now that her brother was to be married, Morgana was now even further from claiming the throne, but it didn't bother her. Arthur was more than ready to be a king some day and Morgana's interests didn't really lie with politics. She was more interested in magic.

Magic had been banned for centuries in England and those who broke the law could face serious penalties like jail time and huge fines. The irony was that she was Uther's daughter and she had an affinity with magic as long as she could remember. Morgana always assumed that she received her magic from her mother though she wasn't sure, because she couldn't ever remember her.

Arthur was actually Morgana's half brother, and his mother Ygraine died from complications in childbirth. Morgana's mother was Uther's second wife, and they divorced when Morgana was only two. She had asked her father why they divorced when she was older, but this was one of those topics that Uther could be totally mute upon. All Morgana knew was that her mother had never tried to contact her, or perhaps her father blocked such contact.

Morgana had discovered her magic years before when she started having nightmares at the age of five. At first she believed that they were simply nightmares, but then one day she had a dream of Arthur breaking his arm when he jumped off a swing. And the very next day it happened. She wasn't foolish enough to let her father know about the dream, and as time went on the dreams became an ever night occurrence. Which is why Morgana was surprised that she hadn't foreseen Arthur's engagement.

"Morgana, aren't you coming?" came the sound of her father's voice, breaking Morgana away from her thoughts. She followed her father mutely back inside from Camelot's balcony. She rubbed her arms; she hadn't realized how cold it was outside.

Arthur and Gwen were standing right in front of her, both wearing the same lovesick grin that nearly made Morgana want to vomit.

She rolled her eyes at her brother. "Thank you SO much for letting me know before you told the whole country."

Arthur smirked. "Sorry sis, did I hurt your feelings?"

Morgana snorted. "As if. Arthur don't make me laugh."

"Will you two stop acting like children," Uther said in a tired voice.

Morgana sighed and glanced at Gwen. "Congrats by the way and welcome to the family."

Gwen smiled and ran forward to hug Morgana. "Thank you, I always wanted a sister. Will you be my maid of honor."

"I would be happy to," Morgana smiled and returned the embrace. As much as her brother annoyed her, Morgana was actually happy that it was Gwen he was marrying. The two women had gone to school together and were friends long before Gwen met her irritating brother. The rest was history.

Suddenly Sir Leon, second in command of Britain's military force stepped forward and bowed slightly before the King. "Sire, we have a problem."

"What is it?" the King demanded brusquely. "Is it the Irish?"

Sir Leon nodded grimly and everyone was silent suddenly. It was common knowledge that England had been at war with Ireland for centuries, a war that was broke out at the slightest hesitation and it seemed that every year some sort of fight started between the two nations. The crux of the matter came down to one thing; magic. While England banned all magic, Ireland completely embraced it. It was a point that both countries could never see eye to eye on, and peace treaties were never feasible.

"One of the dragons attacked," he explained. "Ten people have died."

Uther's face grew red with rage. "Ready a couple fighters, retaliation must be swift!"

* * *

"Merlin, can you believe we are getting married tomorrow?" Freya said to her fiancé

Merlin grinned, and kissed her. "I still can't believe you said yes."

"Who wouldn't want to marry the Irish Prince?

"Oh, I get it," Merlin said in mock disgust. "You only like me for my title."

"Don't you know it," Freya said kissing him on the cheek again. "Well I need to get home; I'm having my last dinner with my parents as a single woman."

"I'll miss you," Merlin admitted.

"As will I," Freya said kissing him swiftly, and taking her leave.

* * *

When Merlin woke the following day, it was due to Gaius shaking him awake. The older man was the royal family's physician and advisor. Merlin had known Gaius his entire life, so he wasn't annoyed at his rude wake up call, as he would've been with someone else.

"You must get dressed quickly, Merlin," Gaius said urgently. "You are requested in the throne room."

"What is going on?" Merlin asked. Something about Gaius' tone of voice made him nervous.

"I should let your father tell you, hurry Merlin."

"What is going on?" Merlin asked the second his feet had crossed the threshold of the throne room. His father Balinor and his mother Hunith looked at him with grim expressions. Though as Merlin looked a little closer, it seemed as if his mother's face was streaked from tears, though her face was dry.

"Sit down Merlin," his father told him steadily.

"I prefer to stand," Merlin replied, becoming even more nervous. "What happened?"

"Yesterday a rogue wyvern attacked the English coast," Balinor started.

Merlin was instantly alarmed because he knew well how quickly Uther would attack them at the slightest provocation.

"And?" Merlin pressed.

"It killed a number of people before the creature fled," Balinor replied. "As you can imagine they thought it was a dragon."

Merlin and his father were the last two Dragonlords in existence, and they had the magic to control the ancient dragons who pledged their allegiance to the Irish sovereigns. The wyverns were wilder, harder to control and despite the government's best efforts, there were attacks at times. Of course if the British saw a flying lizard they would instantly assume it was a dragon.

"What did Uther do?" Merlin asked.

"He bombed the coast last night," Balinor said sadly. "We've sustained over a hundred casualties.

Merlin was aghast. "What are you going to do father?"

"I'm not sure yet," Balinor replied. "We've already lost so many to this war with the British, I don't want open war."

"Though Uther wouldn't hesitate to do just that," Merlin pointed out.

"Of course," Balinor said grimly.

"We should push back the wedding," Merlin said. "I don't wish to wait any longer to marry Freya, but not-,"

"Merlin," Balinor interrupted. "About Freya—"

Merlin felt a shiver go down his spine and when he spoke, it was a whisper. "What about Freya?"

And for the first time, Merlin's mother spoke. "I'm so sorry Merlin, but she died in the attack!"

And for the first time in his life, Merlin felt his world crash down on top of him.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the show Merlin, the BBC does.

**Dangerous Love**

**Chapter 2**

_Two Months Later_

"How do I look?"

Morgana turned and looked at Gwen who was resplendent in the most dazzling white gown she had ever seen. It was further accessorized by the tiara she wore that was much fancier than the understated one Morgana wore.

Morgana smiled. "You look lovely; Arthur is going to be speechless—quite possibly for the first time in his life."

Gwen hugged her. "Thank you, Morgana. I'm so happy we are to become sisters today."

"Me too," Morgana replied sincerely.

"I just hope you find the same happiness one day," Gwen replied.

_Not likely, _Morgana thought sarcastically. As she thought about Gwen's words, she really truly didn't care about finding someone, at least at the moment. Over the years she'd had a number of boyfriends, but she was never in love with any of them. Most of them were really only interested in her money or her social standing as a member of the royal family. Because of this, she was really cynical when she thought of men, and really was much happier single.

"Yeah," Morgana said forcing a smile. "Right."

"Guinevere, oh love of my life," came Arthur's voice from outside the door. "You're not getting cold feet, are you?"

"Of course not," Gwen replied.

"Are you sure?" Arthur asked. "Because you don't sound that confidant."

The door knob started to turn.

"Arthur!" Gwen yelled. "Go away! You aren't supposed to see me yet!"

The noise at the door stopped. "I love you," Arthur said softly.

"Arthur stop being an obnoxious prat and go away!" Morgana yelled, growing irritated at his antics.

"Till we meet again, Guinevere," Arthur said ignoring Morgana.

Morgana only rolled her eyes.

The wedding was at Westminster Abbey and for Morgana it seemed like it took forever. There were over five hundred guest, most of whom she didn't know and it was televised. So not only did she have to play the attentive maid of honor, but she also had to act as if she were on stage.

_If I ever get married, it is NOT going to be filmed_, Morgana thought sourly. She watched as Gwen and Arthur exchanged their vows, rings, and when they finally kissed, Morgana was ready for the ceremony to be over. She glanced at her father, and of course Uther was grinning from ear to ear. But then Arthur was his heir so Uther would be glad that he finally tied the knot. Morgana wondered how long it would be before he started pressuring the new couple to have a baby.

Upon reaching the reception, Morgana was ready to relax but initially it was hard to have a moment to herself since everyone wanted to meet Princess Morgana. She danced with about half of the eligible men before she finally took a break. As she finally sat down, a glass of champagne in her hand, she watched as Arthur and Gwen danced for the first time as a married couple.

They were so in love, and they had the perfect fairytale relationship. Gwen was every bit as devoted to Arthur as he was to her. Morgana wished them all the happiness in the world, and she knew that they would be good people to take over ruling Britain someday when her father died.

Then Morgana felt a tap on her shoulder and winced since it was apparently time to dance with the other half of the single men she had not danced with yet. But it was her father.

Uther led her onto the dance floor and they began to dance slowly to the music.

Uther smiled. "I hope it won't be long until I will be dancing with you at your own wedding."

Morgana sighed inwardly, why did he always have to bring up that subject? She would get married when she was good and ready, not a moment before.

Morgana forced a smile. "Don't expect miracles," she said.

Uther frowned. "I really don't understand your reservations about this. Don't you want to be as happy as Arthur is?"

"Who says I'm not happy?" Morgana countered.

"Morgana," he said in that parent voice that Uther always reserved for his daughter. "I just—"

Suddenly the music stopped and both Morgana and Uther looked to where the deejay was. Standing right in front of the sound equipment were two people. One was a tall woman with long blonde hair and the other was a man with short brown hair and the starts of a beard.

Morgana felt her father leave her side and approach the newcomers. His security detail and Arthur were in close pursuit. "I demand to know what you are doing here!" the King shouted.

The blonde woman glared at him and held up her hand towards the king. "_Astrice_!"

Everything happened in quick succession. A guard jumped in front of Uther and took the blow while at the same time, the two sorcerers were sending magical waves of energy in every direction. Morgana was dragged to the ground by two of the guards so she didn't have a clear view of the chaos, but it was over quickly. The sorcerers were apprehended quickly.

"Who are you?" Uther roared once they were detained.

"I am Morgause and this is Alvarr," the woman replied far too casually for someone who had just been taken under arrest.

"What is your business here sorcerers?" Uther asked, anger evident in his voice.

Neither of them responded, but Morgana was suddenly take aback as she noticed the blonde woman looking right at her. She adverted her gaze, but then nearly jumped out of her skin at what she heard next.

_Morgana, I am your sister._

Morgana looked at the woman in confusion, she hadn't spoken, yet Morgana had heard her as clearly as if she had been standing right next to her.

_I came here just to see you._

"Take them away," Uther commanded just then. Morgause and Alvarr were handcuffed and led out of the room. But just before Morgause left, she heard one last message in her mind.

_You must find a way to free us! _

_

* * *

_

"Merlin, this has got to stop!"

The young prince in question looked up confused as he looked up to see his father. Merlin had been deep in thought and hadn't noticed the King's arrival. "What are you talking about?"

"I realize you're still grieving and I understand that, but Merlin you need to live in the real world again," Balinor stated, not unkindly.

Merlin looked even more confused if that were possible, "I really don't know what you mean."

"Ever since Freya's death you've kept yourself in seclusion, barely talked to any of us and frankly your mother and I are very concerned," his father explained. "I don't mean to be unkind, but you need to let her go."

Merlin glared at him. "I could never forget her!"

"No, and you shouldn't forget her either," Balinor amended. "But would Freya really want you to become the empty shell of the person that you once were?"

That struck Merlin like a volt of lightning, because he knew that his father was right. Merlin really needed to grasp the threads of the life he'd left behind on that tragic day two months before.

Merlin sighed, and nodded. "I'm open to suggestions."

"In two weeks time I'm visiting Uther," Balinor stated simply.

Merlin looked alarmed suddenly. "Are you sure that is wise?"

"We need to strive for some sort of peace, it doesn't pay to have an enemy for a neighbor," Balinor replied.

"Peace treaties never work," Merlin complained. "Because Uther will never change his 'no tolerance' stance on magic. Why do you even bother?"

"Because I owe it to the Irish people lost in attacks by the British, we must try," Balinor explained.

"We?"

"I would like you to accompany me, Merlin," Balinor replied.

"Not happening," Merlin said sharply. "It is their fault Freya is dead, it won't feel right speaking to her murderers."

"Nonetheless you are my son," Balinor said, sounding very much like the King he was. "And you will have to learn to associate with, if not befriend the British."

Merlin grimaced, trying to let go of the anger he felt. "Fine, I'll go. Though I have a bad feeling about it."

* * *

AN: Well due to my unexpected snow day, I had time to do some writing! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it was definitely an encouragement to get the next chapter done. In the next chapter Merlin and Morgana meet! And I'm grateful for any feedback!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the show Merlin, the BBC does.

**Dangerous Love**

**Chapter 3**

Morgana felt very conflict the night of the wedding and for the following day. She kept thinking about the encounter with Morgause. Was it truly possible that she had a sister? Her father never spoke of another sibling so it was possible that he didn't know, but it wouldn't be the first time he had kept something from her. She wondered if it would even be possible for her to help Morgause escape, because Britain's prison system was extremely efficient. For the moment, however it gave Morgana an excuse to be distracted.

That day seemed altogether uneventful especially since Arthur had left for his honeymoon with Gwen. Morgana didn't really have any obligations that day, so she was just going to relax and sleep off the hangover she had from the previous night. When she finally went to the dining room for a late breakfast and some much needed coffee, her father was apparently waiting for her.

He looked at her with that expression of disapproval that he often wore just for her. "You really need to stop drinking so much," he said to her the second she started to take a hesitant sip of coffee.

Morgana rolled her eyes, "I don't drink that much father, it was a special occasion."

"Nevertheless, you are princess and you need to start acting like it," Uther snarled.

"It seems like I'm not the only one who woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Morgana observed.

Uther started for a moment and then apologized, "I'm sorry Morgana, it's just this conflict with the Irish. It always puts me in a bad mood."

"What happened this time?" Morgana asked.

"Nothing as such," Uther admitted. "In fact we are trying to establish a peace treaty again."

"Really?" Morgana said. "I wonder how long it will last this time."

"Morgana," Uther said in a very parental voice. "Don't start."

"Sorry," she replied, drinking some more of her coffee and nibbling a scone.

"In fact," Uther remarked. "That brings me to the subject I wanted to speak to you about."

"What is it?" Morgana asked suspiciously.

"King Balinor and his son are visiting for the next several weeks as we try to negotiate peace," Uther explained.

Morgana wrinkled her nose, "Are you sure you want sorcerers here in Camelot?"

Uther grimaced, "As a King, I must face tasks that are unpleasant. This is one of them."

"And where do I fit into this?" Morgana asked.

"I would like you to help me entertain our guests," Uther replied.

"No way," Morgana snapped. "Not happening."

"You will do as I ask," Uther grumbled.

Morgana mocked saluted. "Yes, SIR!"

"Why are you so difficult?" Uther complained. "I never have this problem with Arthur."

"Because Arthur kisses the ground you walk on," Morgana replied.

"You will be with me to greet them at seven tonight," Uther told her in a voice that didn't allow for compromise.

* * *

Merlin looked out his window at the sights of London feeling more anxious as the drive continued. His anxiety came of course from the prospect of the meeting Freya's killers. He was completely disgusted with the fact that he had to visit them, though of course at the same time he wanted them in Ireland even less. The one thing that cheered him up was that he was never without his magic; it could protect him from almost anything.

"Merlin, remember not to speak of past differences," Balinor warned. "I don't want Uther to have an excuse to lash out any more."

"I know," Merlin replied sulkily.

"Hopefully these negotiations only take a few weeks at most," Balinor replied. "I don't wish to be away from Ireland any longer than I have to."

"Me too," Merlin said, already feeling homesick.

"We have arrived," Balinor said suddenly as the car they were riding in slowed as they reached the home of Britain's royalty, Camelot Castle.

When Merlin and Balinor exited the car at last, King Uther and his daughter Morgana were there to welcome them. As Merlin didn't really have any desire to look at Uther, he instead cast his gaze on the princess. She was beautiful of course, with dark features that reminded him only slightly of Freya. Morgana had a haughty gaze in her eyes which didn't surprise him. Merlin almost felt bad for her at having such a miserable tyranny for a father.

"We welcome you to Camelot, King Balinor and Prince Merlin," Uther said. "We hope that these negotiations will lead to peace and prosperity for both of our great nations."

"We hope for the same," Balinor replied shaking Uther's hand. Merlin did likewise.

"Let me introduce you to my daughter," Uther said turning to his daughter. "Princess Morgana."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance," Merlin said politely.

"The pleasure is all mine," Morgana said in a bored voice. It was apparent that she wanted to be doing this as much as Merlin did.

Uther called over a servant that moment and a young man rush up enthusiastically. "You must both be tired from your travels; he will show you to your quarters."

The next few days, Merlin found to be quite boring. His father was locked away with Uther for great chunks of the day, talking over strategy and past differences. He was pretty much left to himself most of the time, though Merlin knew that he was always being watched by someone in the castle. He only saw Princess Morgana at dinner, and it seemed that the young woman was doing her best to avoid the guests. Uther as well seemed to disregard Merlin, he was polite, but seemed to reserve most of his attention to Balinor. Not that the young prince minded, he couldn't stop the loathing he felt for Uther.

It had been almost a week when Merlin's father called him down to the parlor during the middle of the day. He hoped that the King's had decided upon a treaty of some kind and that his father wanted him there to witness it. When Merlin arrived however, he was surprised to see that Morgana was there as well.

"Why am I here?" Merlin heard her ask her father. She sat with her arms folded in front of her and an irritated look on her face.

"Merlin, we have some good news," Balinor said, with a forced smile that his son saw straight through.

"What is that?" Merlin asked apprehensively.

"King Uther and I have reached a decision that should bring peace at last to Ireland and England," Balinor said.

"I'm all ears," Merlin said, hoping his father would get to the point.

"We have decided-," Balnor started, but shook his head not to continue. He looked at Uther. "You tell them."

Uther nodded briskly. "We have decided that the only way peace will truly be created is if our families join together as one."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Morgana asked, even more irritated.

"Morgana!" Uther disciplined, but then he apparently decided to forget her rudeness. He looked at his daughter as he spoke. "We have decided that you and Merlin will marry."

"_WHAT?"_

_

* * *

_

AN: Well the cat is out of the bag, and poor Merlin and Morgana are about to have heart attacks. Thank you so much for all the lovely comments and as always I'm grateful for any feedback!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the show Merlin, the BBC does.

**Dangerous Love**

**Chapter 4**

"You have GOT to be kidding me!" Morgana roared angrily. "There is no way I'm marrying him!"

Morgana," Uther said testily. "You will do as you're told."

Merlin didn't listen to Morgana's other protests, he was sitting in stunned silence. Calling up his magic, he spoke to his father telepathically as all magic users could.

_Why?_

_I know this is upsetting Merlin, and I certainly don't want to force you to do something against your will, but something must be done. _

_I don't wish to be a political ploy._

_You're not Merlin, and I have thought long and hard about this._

_Obviously not hard enough, I don't want to marry Morgana, no matter how pretty she is. She's English!_

_I'm well aware of that Merlin, but the only reason I agreed to this was because Uther was adamant. I don't want war._

_I don't either, but I'm not sure this is the right solution!_

_I'm open to other alternatives, but please know I only have you and Ireland's welfare in mind._

_Me? How does getting married help me._

_You were wasting away son, and you need someone to keep you on your toes. I know you don't love this princess, and may never love her, but she will definitely prevent you from being the depressed shell of a person you've been for the last couple of months._

_How could you even think I could get married when Freya only died a couple months ago?_

_I'm sorry._

Suddenly Merlin realized that both Morgana and Uther were both staring at him and his father.

"Please, don't let me interrupt your conversation," Uther said with a slight edge to his voice. Obviously the British King didn't like them using their magic to communicate right in front of him.

Balinor looked at Uther apologetically. "I'm sorry Uther," he said before turning his attention back on Merlin. "What is your decision, Merlin?"

Merlin was overwhelmed of course, and felt as though it would be cruel to Freya's memory to marry the daughter of the man that killed her. But the prince also felt he didn't have a choice in this matter, he knew Uther would be quick to bring war back to Ireland, and he didn't want that of course. It was the perfect Catch 22, either decision would make him miserable.

So Merlin just looked at his father sadly. "I'll do it, if there are no other alternatives to be found."

Balinor smiled proudly at his son, and then looked at Morgana. Merlin looked in her direction, but he couldn't bear to look at her in the eyes. Uther was glaring at his daughter, warning her with his eyes.

"No," Morgana said finally. "I won't marry a complete stranger, let alone an Irishman!"

"You will do as I say," Uther replied simply, yet coldly. Merlin had a feeling that he wasn't above disowning his own daughter.

Morgana glared at him long and hard, but eventually her resolve began to waver. "It looks like I don't have a choice in the matter," she said with as much sarcasm as she could muster. "Fine, I'll do it."

* * *

Morgana was furious. How could her father do this to her? She always knew that her father ruled their family with an iron fist, but how dare he plan out her life like this. Morgana always imagined that she would be able to control who she married, but apparently her father still abided by archaic traditions. This was the 21st century, not the middle ages! Arranged marriages simply didn't exist anymore in modern society. Unless of course you were the King's daughter in which case all the rules were thrown out of he window.

She suddenly felt a wave of jealousy for her brother. Arthur was the golden child, the heir to the British throne, and heaven forbid he be forced into an arranged marriage. He fell in love with one of Camelot's maids and despite the differences in the social class, Uther looked the other way. And now here Morgana was, forced to marry the enemy. Did her father really have a grudge against her or what?

Morgana thought about Prince Merlin, her husband-to-be and to be completely honest with herself, she was rather underwhelmed. Morgana supposed he was handsome in his own way, but he was definitely no macho prince like her brother. In fact if it wasn't for his fancy attire, then Morgana never would've thought he was royalty. Though of course, Ireland was always weird anyways. She vaguely wondered how powerful Merlin was, since the stories always said that the Emrys family were the most powerful sorcerers in Ireland.

After the disastrous meeting, Morgana spent time fuming out in the gardens. It was one of the few places where she could think. But of course, her father was having none of it.

"Morgana, I want a quick resolution to this," Uther told his daughter, once finding her.

"What do you mean?" Morgana asked. "I already agreed to marry him."

"You will marry next month," Uther replied.

"So soon," Morgana gasped.

"I have been assured by the palace staff that they can arrange another wedding by then," Uther replied. "And the Irish wedding guests will arrive soon enough."

Morgana frowned. She already wasn't happy about the whole marriage thing without having to play nice with all of Merlin's relatives too.

"There is one more thing," Uther said. "We need to make the engagement known to the public, and you and Merlin will have to appear-in love."

"What?" Morgana asked, for what felt like the hundredth time today. "Why does it matter?"

"There are tensions on both sides of this conflict who are looking for any excuse to start a war," Uther grumbled. "if they don't think you are sincere, then they will blame the other side for this apparent arranged marriage."

"It IS an arranged marriage," Morgana protested.

"You will do as I say," Uther thundered.

Morgana glared at him. "Yes, _Sire_."

* * *

AN: Well there you have it; Merlin and Morgana are officially engaged! And now the fun really starts! Thanks to all my amazing readers, and I hope you enjoyed this. Next chapter will hopefully be up in a couple days, but possibly next week. And as always I'm grateful for any feedback!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the show Merlin, the BBC does.

**Dangerous Love**

**Chapter 5**

"King Balinor and I are proud to announce the engagement of Princess Morgana and Prince Merlin!" Uther declared to the crowd.

The response was explosive. Every single reporter in the audience immediately wanted their questions answered, as of course this was the most shocking news to hit England and Ireland in a very long time. As this press conference was being broadcast live in both countries, it was likely that everyone was tuning in right now.

Morgana snuck a look at her new fiancée and she saw that Merlin wore the same fake expression of extreme joy that she did. Neither of them were very happy at being forced to play the happy couple, especially when the marriage was arranged in the first place. She was conflicted in one way, she found that Merlin was very a very hard person to read. He had barely spoken two words to her today, and his indifference only served to frustrate her anymore. How was she supposed to live with such a man?

One of the reporters posed a question to Merlin. "It has been two months since your last fiancée Freya died, how are you coping?"

Morgana was stunned, his fiancée died? She had never heard of it, but then Ireland's news was never broadcast on Britain's airwaves. How could Merlin even cope if it was only two months since this Freya passed away? No wonder he hardly spoke to her, he had to still be grieving.

Merlin smiled politely to the reporter. "I am coping well, now that I have found Morgana." He turned and gave her a patented fake smile.

This only stirred up the rest of the crowd more. "Princess Morgana, have you set a date yet?" one asked.

"We will marry next month on the twentieth," Morgana said joyfully. Inwardly she wanted to gag at her own fake cheerfulness.

"So soon," another remarked.

"We don't want to wait," Morgana answered.

"Prince Merlin and Princess Morgana, can we get a kiss?"

Morgana winced inwardly; of course someone would ask THAT question. She had absolutely no desire to kiss Merlin, especially in public. She looked at him with another fake smile on her face, and he copied it before planting a chaste kiss on her lips. It was nothing remarkable and Morgana felt no chemistry, magic or whatever else she was supposed to feel. It felt like kissing her brother, not that she ever would! And the worse part about it was hearing everyone give a collective _Aww!_

_

* * *

_

After the uncomfortable press conference Morgana felt like venting. She went down to the armory where she grabbed her sword and aggressively attacked a dummy. Despite the modern age, the Pendragons had always been noted swordsmen and women and Morgana had learned to wield a sword before she could ride a bike.

In fact she had won several competitions, though Arthur was the real star. He was unmatched in every competition, and had even won two gold medals at the Beijing Olympics for fencing. Regretfully, Uther refused to allow Morgana to compete since he felt she needed to act more like a princess and swordplay would intimidate suitors in his chauvinistic mind.

Suddenly Morgana felt a buzzing in her pocket and she set down the sword, wiped her sweaty brow with a towel and answered it.

"So what is this about you being engaged?"

"Arthur, I don't want to talk about it," Morgana snapped furiously at her brother.

"Don't bite my head off, I just wanted to know why I had to find it out on the telly," Arthur replied.

"Fathers idea," Morgana explained. "He didn't want to interrupt your honeymoon."

"We are coming home tomorrow, so it makes little difference," Arthur protested. "Why are you marrying the Irish prince, and don't tell me that crap about you loving him. We both know that isn't true."

"It is an arranged marriage!" Morgana exclaimed. "I don't have any choice!"

"I'm sorry Morgana," Arthur said regretfully. "But maybe it won't be that bad."

"I'll have to live in IRELAND," Morgana pointed out. "Home of the enemy, remember?"

"Yeah," Arthur acknowledged. "So what did you do to piss off Dad?"

"The better question, dear brother," Morgana started. "Is when didn't I piss him off."

"Good point," Arthur said. "So what does this Merlin have to say?"

"No clue," Morgana said annoyed. "The guy has barely spoken to me."

"Really?" Arthur asked in dismay. "I'm going to have to talk to him when I get back."

"I can protect myself," Morgana said earnestly.

"Yeah, but you are my little sister no matter what," Arthur said. "So I will see you tomorrow."

The line went dead and Morgana returned to her training.

* * *

Merlin couldn't help the frustration that had been building up inside him all day since the press conference. He couldn't help but feel that Freya was watching him from heaven every time he talked to Morgana, and the incredible guilt he felt was driving him nuts. He was still grieving so much, but now he had to function, he had to marry someone who wasn't Freya.

So he was taking a walk down towards Camelot's garden when he spotted her. She had played her part so well during the press conference, and now it seemed that Princess Morgana was venting. He watched as she struck the same dummy with a sword in quick repetition. And though Merlin's sense was telling him to stay away, like usual he ignored it.

Merlin approached her and she never noticed him because she was so much in the zone, whaling on the poor dummy with all that she had.

"You're handy with a sword," he commented.

Faster than lightning, Morgana's sword was at his throat.

She looked really surprised. "That really isn't smart, sneaking up on someone when she's armed. Especially when it is me."

"I never listen to reason," Merlin retorted. He glanced down at the steel at his throat. "Do you mind putting the sword down, I'd hate to die at my fiancée's hand."

Morgana glared at him, and eventually lowered the blade. "What do you want?"

"Just to talk," Merlin said. "I know this situation is a bit—"

"Demeaning?" Morgana answered. "Cruel?"

"Weird," Merlin finished. "It is just that things would be much easier for the both of us if we at least attempted to get along."

Morgana clearly wanted to argue, but she finally nodded. "Fine."

"Good," Merlin replied, flashing her a cheesy grin that filled his whole face. "Friends?

Morgana sighed, but she forced a smile. "Friends."

* * *

AN: I was actually going to post this in a couple days with my other stories, but in honor of Valentine's Day I decided to post this early! In the next chapter Arthur and Gwen return and Merlin/Arthur have their first interaction. I was blown away by all the amazing response to this story, thank you so much! And as always I'm grateful for any feedback!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, as much as I wished I did.

**Dangerous Love**

**Chapter 6**

The first place that Arthur went on the day that he returned to Camelot Castle was the armory. As much as he loved his new wife, he seriously missed his normal training routine during his honeymoon. He was eager to get back to his swordplay and nobody, not even his thick servant Cedric could dampen his enthusiasm. He immediately went to work, attacking the dummy with all he had. But soon he grew bored with this exercise and called Cedric over.

"Here, take this and run. I need some moving target practice," Arthur told him handing him a wooden shield.

Cedric took it dumbly and started running, but when Arthur threw a knife and hit the target squarely, he cried in protest. "You're going to kill me!"

"Don't be such a baby, I have excellent aim," Arthur said, throwing another knife that hit the target as well.

Cedric dropped the target. "I quit!" he said and stalked off.

"You kind of deserved that," said someone right behind Arthur. He whirled and glaring at the newcomer, a tall young man with big ears, black hair, and a crooked smile. He vaguely recognized the man, but he didn't know why.

"Who are you?" Arthur demanded glaring at him. "And why do you sound Irish?"

"Because I am Irish," the man said, and held out a hand. "I'm Merlin."

Arthur ignored the hand and studied Merlin for a few moments, and it clicked. This was the Irish Prince he saw during the press conference. "So you're the idiot who is marrying my sister," Arthur said.

"So you are Morgana's prat brother," Merlin retorted.

"You better not hurt her," Arthur threatened.

"I'm used to threats from big brothers," Merlin replied. "Fr-my last girlfriend had three of them."

Arthur glared at him again and then he smiled. "How are you with a sword Merlin?"

"Ok," Merlin said. Fencing had never been his strong suit, but he did know the basics. And what he didn't have in skill, he made up for with magical prowess.

"Care to have a little duel, _Mer_lin," Arthur asked, grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"Sure," Merlin replied, grinning taking a sword that Arthur offered him.

But Merlin had barely grasped the sword in his hand before Arthur swept it right out of his hands with one swoop of his own blade.

Arthur chuckled, "I thought you knew how to fight?"

"I do," Merlin replied. "I just fight a bit…differently."

"Well pick up your sword and let's see how different it is," Arthur replied.

Merlin looked at his sword and his eyes flashed gold briefly before the sword flew through the air and the hilt came into his hand.

Arthur frowned, magic was illegal! But of course this Irish Prince would be immune to the law while he was here. Another thought struck him. "No magic, that's cheating!"

"You're just afraid I'll beat you," Merlin replied, grinning.

"Yes because you are cheating! Unfair advantage," Arthur replied.

"This is ridiculous!" Arthur protested, throwing the sword down in disgust and walking off angrily.

"Nice to meet you too," Merlin whispered after him. "Prat."

"Now that was impressive," said a new voice, Morgana's voice. He turned to look at her.

"Not many people can piss Arthur off so quickly," she said, grinning. "Good job."

Merlin shrugged, "He would've wiped the floor with me if I didn't have magic."

Morgana appeared to think about that for a moment. "What is it like to have magic?"

Merlin looked startled at her question. "I thought you guys hated magic."

Morgana rolled her eyes at him, "If I'm going to end up living in Ireland then I'm going to have to understand why you guys love magic so much."

"Magic," Merlin said happily. "Is the most amazing thing. It is not just part of me, but it is all around us and I can sense it just about everywhere I go. And I'm not just a warlock, I'm also a Dragonlord, at least I will be one day."

"I thought dragons were vicious beasts," she commented.

"Common misconception, dragons are ancient magical creatures," Merlin said. "And only Dragonlords can control the dragons. My father is a Dragonlord and when he dies; his gift will be passed down."

"Oh I see," Morgana said, not sure what else to say. They looked at one another for a long moment.

"I'm sorry," Merlin said softly. "For all this."

"You are a victim too," Morgana pointed out. "But thank you." And then Morgana quickly moved forward and kissed his cheek, and then she was gone.

Merlin sat there dumbfounded, he would never understand women.

* * *

AN: Thanks to all my lovely reviewers, you guys make my day! I'm really enjoying writing this story so far and it helps that so many of you are enjoying it thus far. The next chapter will be up next week sometime. And like always I'm grateful for any feedback!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, BBC does.

**WARNING**: Get out your tissues for this one, I almost burst out crying writing this…

**Dangerous Love**

**Chapter 7**

Morgana woke with a start, the sound of her rapid heartbeat echoing in her ears like drums. She took a few steadying breaths to calm herself, but it was very difficult when she remembered her dream. If was horrific in every way, shape and form and the worst part about it was that she knew it was going to happen. As much as Morgana wanted to put it off as just nerves or stress, she wasn't foolish enough to ignore the warnings.

The dream started with a scene of her and Merlin at Camelot.

"_Please believe me, I didn't have a choice!" Morgana heard herself pleading, tears trickling down her eyes._

_Merlin glared at her coldly. "I no longer believe these lies, consider the wedding off!"_

"_But, I love you!" Morgana declared._

"_I only loved one person," Merlin said angrily. "And her name was Freya!"_

Then the scene shifted and she saw war torn devastation, dragon's attacking from one end and tanks on the other. Merlin on board a dragon was casting magic furiously while Arthur was leading a charge from the other end, and then there was a great explosion and this was when she woke.

She didn't know why she was so rattled by the dream, because it seemed really implausible. Morgana couldn't imagine falling in love with Merlin, they would coexist yes, but she couldn't possibly fall in love with him. Unless of course she was lying, though she really didn't think that was the case. And if she was to marry Merlin then why were he and Arthur going to war? It just didn't seem likely in the least though as much as Morgana tried, she couldn't shake the dream.

* * *

"Merlin, I need to talk to you."

Merlin turned to see his father wearing a rather grim expression. His senses were on high alert and he could tell immediately that something was wrong.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Would you like the good news first or the bad?" Balinor asked.

"The good," Merlin replied, already dreading whatever this bad news would be.

"Always the optimist, Merlin. That is one thing that will make you a good King."

"You're starting to scare me," Merlin replied, his unease growing.

"Kilgharrah had something to tell me before we left, something concerning you an Arthur," Balinor replied.

"What did Kilgharrah have to say about Prince Prat?" Merlin joked.

"There is a prophecy written about the two of you saying that you and Arthur are destined to unite our counties in peace that will last for centuries," Balinor explained.

"Lucky us," Merlin replied sarcastically.

Balinor chuckled briefly but then sobered. "Are you ready for the bad news? I'm afraid it is really quite bad."

"What?" Merlin asked.

"I—have a brain tumor and it is cancerous," Balinor said softly.

"We can fix that with magic," Merlin replied.

"No, it can't be. It has been resistant to all treatments, magical or otherwise. I'm dying, Merlin."

"You can't be dying!" Merlin protested.

"But I am, I only have a week left," Balinor replied sadly.

"No, this can't be happening!" Merlin exclaimed, tears trailing down his face. "How do you know that?"

"Our resident seeress saw my fate in a vision. And they are never wrong," Balinor replied. "I found out a month ago, right after England's last attack. I only told your mother and Gaius."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Merlin demanded angrily.

"You were grieving so much for Freya, I didn't want to burden you anymore than you already were," Balinor explained. "Please forgive me."

"I do Father," Merlin said. But you look so healthy."

"I'm not," Balinor said. "Magic helps me appear to be well, but I'm feeling weaker all the time."

"How can you be so calm?" Merlin asked, wiping his face with his sleeve.

"Because I'm ready for any journey life gives me," Balinor replied. "Including death."

Merlin moved forward and embraced his father. "I don't know how I can go on without you."

Balinor returned the embrace. "You will be fine Merlin, in fact you will be brilliant as King and as a Dragonlord. I have faith in you son."

Then Balinor chuckled. "I'll tell you one thing, I refuse to die on English soil so I shall be returning to Ireland immediately. I imagine that we could push back your wedding a couple of weeks."

"But you won't be there for it," Merlin said in realization.

"No, I'm sorry," Balinor replied. "And when you return to marry, you will be King of Ireland."

"I'm still not sure that I'm ready," Merlin replied anxiously.

"If you felt ready to be King then you wouldn't be," Balinor said sagely.

Preparations were quickly made and it wasn't long before Merlin and Balinor board a plane to return to Ireland. Merlin was taking the imminent death of his father very hard, and for him it seemed like he had reached rock bottom in some ways. He had lost the love of his life suddenly, he was being forced to marry the daughter of Freya's murderer, and now his father was about to die leaving Merlin in charge of a country he wasn't sure that he was ready to rule. It wasn't like there was a self help book for being King.

The only redeeming thing about all of this was that he got to return to his beloved Ireland for awhile. In his short visit At Camelot Castle he found himself dreaming about his own home, Castle Avalon, the ancestral home of the Emrys family. Castle Avalon looked very different from Camelot in some ways, and it was perhaps because of these differences that he felt so homesick. One thing was for sure, you certainly wouldn't see dragons guarding the gates at Camelot.

* * *

When Merlin finally exited the car, the first person he saw was the one he most wanted to, his mother.

She embraced him. "I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too," he said, giving her the smile he reserved just for his mother.

"We should talk," she said taking his hand and leading him towards the garden.

"How are we going to move on without him?" Merlin asked.

Hunith winced and frowned. "We do the best we can, Merlin. Your Father will never leave you completely."

"I know that, but it certainly doesn't make it any easier," Merlin admitted.

"You will do fine Merlin, we both trust you," Hunith said.

"Thank you," Merlin replied but then he sighed. "I wish my Father could be there when I get married, even if it is a loveless arranged marriage."

"Who knows Merlin," Hunith replied with a smile. "You might even grow to love her. Tell me about her."

"She's a bit-aggressive at times, though I suppose she gets that from her jerk father or prat brother," Merlin replied. "Though I do have to admit that she is beautiful—not as much as Freya of course, but she is beautiful. And she did kiss me on the cheek yesterday though most of the time she seems annoyed by my very presence."

Hunith smiled. "I think you will learn to love her Merlin, just don't let your prejudices get in the way of your feelings for her."

"I couldn't possibly fall in love again," Merlin protested. "Freya-"

"Freya would want to see you happy Merlin, even if it is with another woman. You know I'm right." Hunith said.

Merlin frowned, not wanting to admit it. "Can we change the subject? Do you need help making-arrangements?"

"Your father has already made them, he didn't want to burden us with it. I only wanted a private ceremony but there will be a processional and I'm sure there will be large crowds, he is certainly loved by the people."

Merlin sighed. That was the truth of it, everyone expected his father to reign for many more years to come, and when he eventually did die Merlin would be more than ready to take the throne. It was going to be very difficult for Merlin to prove to the people that he was fit to run the country since he was only in his early twenties and a child in the eyes of many.

One week passed quickly and it wasn't long before Balinor lay on his death bed, with Hunith and Merlin at his side. Merlin hated seeing his father gasping for breath that would never come, his organs were failing now and it was only a matter of time. The entire kingdom was in mourning, outside the palace gates the public held a candlelight vigil through the long night.

"Merlin," Balinor gasped looking at his son. "You truly are your father's son, you will make me proud."

Merlin wiped his tears. "I hope so."

Then Balinor looked at his wife, and Hunith kissed his hand, and an unspoken message seemed to pass between them.

"I love you both," Balinor said, letting out his last breath. Then the King was still.

"Time of death," Gaius said in a gravelly voice as he gently pushed Balinor's eyes closed. "Twenty four hundred hours."

And through that longest of nights Merlin forgot everything except for his grief.

* * *

**AN:** I know I'm a horrible person for killing Balinor and making poor Merlin suffer AGAIN. And I apologize about the lack of Merlin/Morgana/Arthur interaction, but I promise there will be more in the next one. But it was definitely necessary for my plot so yeah… I want to thank all you lovely people out there who have been reviewing this story, you are all awesome! And as always I'm always grateful for any feedback! Next one should be out later this week or next, depending on when I'm inspired.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"By the power vested in me, I crown thee Merlin Emrys King of the Emerald Isle. All hail Ireland's King!"

As Merlin felt the weight of his father's crown settle on his head, he felt the responsibility seep inside of him. The fate of his beloved homeland was now in his hands, and of course that also meant diplomacy with King Uther. Not for the first time did Merlin feel such a longing to have his father back, so many times he felt a wave of it hit him so strongly that he always felt like crying.

Merlin forced a smile as he looked at the assembled people before him; they were all counting on him. He wasn't going to let them down if he could help it, he was young yes, but he wasn't dumb. As he now wore his father's crown, he also had discovered that it was true that he was now a Dragonlord. His new powers were both frightening and exciting at the very same time. But in truth it was one more responsibility he must now bear.

He knew that one unpleasant task must be dealt with quickly, and that was his engagement. Merlin had a feeling that if he decided to cancel the nuptials with his daughter then Uther would certainly find a reason to go to war. It was very much in the man's nature, he wouldn't take any slight sitting down. So Merlin knew he would have to return to England and marry, the first unpleasant task of his rule.

It wasn't that he disliked Morgana, she was very beautiful and in some ways very different from her father. It was that he was still aggravated by the fact that he felt forced into marrying someone he'd only really had a couple of conversations with. And it had been obvious from the start that she wasn't any more pleased about it then he was.

Merlin sighed, it was time to return to England. But first he had something to do. He left the castle and climbed up to a cave that was cut out within the property line. He stood at the mouth of the cave and spoke. "Hello?"

Suddenly Merlin heard sound of something massive drawing close and it wasn't long before he saw the golden head of the Great Dragon, Kilgharrah.

'I knew it wouldn't be long before I saw you again, young Dragonlord," Kilgharrah said. "Or should I say, Your Majesty."

Merlin frowned still not comfortable with the title. "Do you know why I've come?"

"Tell me," the dragon replied.

"I need to return to England, and I need to marry the princess," Merlin replied.

"You shouldn't go there," Kilgharrah said. "Uther is the worst sort!"

"He will start a war if I break my word," Merlin pointed out.

"Then you must use caution, don't trust Uther or your bride too much. Uther only wants to see Ireland's downfall," Kilgharrah replied.

"I know and I will," Merlin said softly.

"You better or this entire land will be at stake," Kilgharrah warned, just before the massive dragon opened his wings and took off.

Merlin rolled his eyes, "I hate it when he does that!"

"Father, you wished to see me?" Morgana said entering her father's office.

"Yes," he said. "Close the door behind you."

For some reason that sounded ominous, but she did what he said and sat down across from him.

Uther didn't waste any time. "You know that Merlin is returning tomorrow, and he still plans to marry."

"Yeah," Morgana grumbled. "So what."

"So, we have a great opportunity to see Ireland's fall at long last. To have a spy right in the heart of their court!" Uther declared.

Morgana didn't like where this was going. "Spy? What are you talking about?"

"You, my daughter," Uther said. "My clever Morgana, you will tell me the movements of the enemy so that we will know the best time to strike." 

"No," Morgana said angrily. "I won't!"

"You will do as I say!" Uther retorted angrily.

"Not this time," Morgana answered. "You go too far father!"

"You will do it," Uther said. "Or I will-" he whispered in her ear.

Morgana paled considerably and nodded briskly. "Fine, I'll be your spy."

AN: I know it has been forever since I updated, but I can explain! Evil Real Life reared his ugly head and made it virtually impossible for me to write the last few weeks. I had an adventure trying to find a new car, then I got really sick, and then I started working 50 hours a week on top of going to college full time. But never fear I haven't forgotten this story and I will try to be better about updating. Thanks to all you lovely people for reviewing and as always I'm grateful for any feedback!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, BBC does.

**Dangerous Love**

**Chapter 9**

_Morgana…_

_Morgana…_

_Morgana!_

She woke up with a start, clueless as to who had been calling her name.

_Morgana, sister please help us._

The sound reverberated in her head like a drum beat, but now she knew who it was. Morgana had ignored the problem of Morgause and Alvarr's captivity since she was afraid and very distracted, but now it seemed she would have to make a decision. She still wasn't convinced that Morgause was her sister, but if she was and Morgana didn't help her then she would never forgive herself.

She went and grabbed a bottle of wine, uncorked it and then Morgana added a few of the sleeping pills she took nightly and waited for them to dissolve. Then she grabbed her jacket and made her way to Camelot's on site prison. She entered the security office and saw the guard on duty, Owain, and grinned. He had always had a crush on her so this would be easy.

"Hello Owain, she said kindly surprising him. The man jumped, swore and then when he saw who it was he stood and bowed.

"Begging your pardon, Your Highness," he said. "May I ask what brings you here?"

Morgana gave him a sultry smirk. "You are aware that I must marry soon," she said.

"Of course I do, milady, everyone knows," Owain replied.

"I've always thought we had something special," Morgana said stunning him with a dazzling smile.

Owain looked confused but he nodded rapidly. "Of course, Your Highness."

"I thought that perhaps," Morgana started drawing closer to him, dazing him with her perfume. "We could share a drink."

"I would be honored," Owain admitted.

Morgana reached down and pulled out the bottle of wine and she uncorked it, pouring some into his mug and more into a glass she had brought for herself.

It didn't take long within minutes of Owain drinking the wine he was snoring loudly at his post. She looked down remorsefully at her untouched glass, oh well she would get a drink later. She pushed his flabby weight aside and worked the camera controls turning them so that she would not be discovered.

Then Morgana reached down to take Owain's keycard from his belt. She rolled her eyes at him, "And for the record we never had anything special."

Morgana then went to the door and swipe the card, it worked like a charm and she made her way into the cell block. Thankfully the inmates had no view of her as she passed by and she went to the one where she had discovered that Morgause and Alvarr were.

She swiped the keycard and the door opened.

"I knew you would come sister," Morgause said walking forward embracing Morgana.

"You must move quickly, but tell me one thing," Morgana said. "How are you my sister?"

"Before our mother was with Uther she was married to my father, Gorlois. He died or rather he was murdered by Uther when I was a baby, then he married her and mother never knew the truth," Morgause explained.

"How do you know that he was murdered?" Morgana asked.

"That is another question for another day," Morgause said gently. "But please believe me that I am your sister, we are kin. You can do magic, right?"

Morgana shook her head. "I have dreams…dreams that sometimes come true."

"You are a seer then," Morgause replied. "And far more powerful than you know."

"She should come with us," Alvarr said. "Let's see how Uther will react when his precious daughter turns up missing."

"Yes Morgana," Morgause said. "Come with us, I will tell you more about our mother. She is prisoner here in England, but not at Camelot."

"I guessed that," Morgana said sadly. "But I won't leave with you, my place is here for now. I may despise my father, but he is my family."

"So am I," Morgause said. "We will take our leave now, thank you."

"Goodbye," Morgana replied.

"We will meet again, sister," Morgause said ominously, and then the two sorcerers said a few magical words and the wind whipped up briefly and then they were gone.

* * *

"Morgana!"

"Morgana, wake up!"

Blearily Morgana sat up in bed to see Gwen at her bedside.

"What is it?" she asked.

"It is your fiancé," Gwen replied. "King Merlin returns to Camelot in less than an hour!"

* * *

AN: Well there you have it the next chapter; sorry again for the shortness but it was the best I could do with the limited time my crazy life gives me at the moment. I will do my best to get the next one up soon but this week is finals so it's a little tough at the moment. I know that not much happened in this chapter, but I promise that it was important to the plot and I also I promise lots of Merlin/Morgana in the next chapter! Thanks to all my lovely readers and as always I'm gratefully for any feedback!


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Well Mergana fans, this is the chapter you have been waiting for!

**Dangerous Love**

**Chapter 10**

Uther Pendragon was furious! When he heard that the two sorcerer's that inferred with Arthur's wedding had somehow managed to escape, it was all that the king could do not to punch a wall. He knew for a fact that his prison cells were built in a way that magic users couldn't escape. And when he went over the video footage, it turned out that he couldn't figure out who was the one who let them out. But Uther was determined to find out.

He knew he couldn't blame Merlin since of course the new King was in Ireland when the escape happened, but of course that didn't stop some of Merlin's subjects from releasing them. Either way Uther would have to be cordial to the young man regardless of his feelings for him or his country. And Uther couldn't stop reminding himself that soon he would have to call Merlin his son-in-law, quite the revolting thought. Still he must keep up appearances, so Uther prepared to meet again with Merlin

* * *

Morgana quickly dressed and made herself presentable, though she really was dreading seeing her husband-to-be. She still didn't know much about Merlin of course and he seemed even more of a stranger to her then he had on that first day. She was still not happy about her father's terrible plan, but Morgana was loathe to think of who exactly he was able to coerce her into doing this.

Not to mention she still couldn't stop thinking about her terrible nightmare, and wondering why it disturbed her so much. Morgana could guess now why Merlin was angry at her in the dream, and now she was terrified about what the retribution would be when he found out. Would he curse her? Kill her? Divorce her once they married? Either way Morgana really didn't want to find out.

Still Morgana prepared herself and soon caught up with Arthur and Gwen who were walking down together to meet up with King Merlin.

"If I actually liked Ireland, I would fear for them at having such an idiot to lead them," Arthur muttered.

Gwen looked at her husband disapprovingly. "He is going to marry your sister, shouldn't you at least try to like him?"

"Not possible Guinevere," Arthur retorted. "Why would I try to deny the fact that he is a complete and total idiot?"

Before Gwen could scold Arthur again, Morgana mock punched Arthur in the shoulder.

"Arthur you can stop ridiculing my fiancé anytime now," Morgana replied in a voice dripping with sarcasm. "It isn't as if I didn't already have doubts about the man who I will be married to until I die."

"Sorry," Arthur said in a bland tone of voice that didn't even start to convey any regret.

Morgana rolled her eyes and stepped outside the front doors of Camelot with Arthur and Gwen. All traces of annoyance were completely gone, and she immediately wore the same dazzling smile that made photographers beg her to be a model.

Uther was standing before a platform and she moved to step beside her father, not even looking at him. She smiled to the camera crews and photographers. Just because this whole situation angered her to no end was no reason for her to act like a spoiled brat in front of the camera.

A limousine pulled up and two security guards stepped outside before a middle aged woman with dark hair stepped out before King Merlin did. He wore a small understated crown on his head and wore a dark suit. But it was his face that captured Morgana's attention. His eyes looked so sad, and she knew that his grief must be great. But Merlin still pulled it together and came all the same.

The woman beside Merlin took his hand and for the first time Morgana realized that she had to be Merlin's mother since the resemblance was uncanny. Merlin strode forward with his mother and they stopped before reaching the platform. And suddenly she noticed that Merlin was looking at her. Not in an obvious way, but he was still looking at her. His face looked questioning, maybe even hopeful. But as soon as the look appeared, Merlin looked away.

"Welcome King Merlin," Uther said. "On behalf of my family and nation, we are so sorry for your loss. King Balinor was a good man and he will be missed."

That was a laugh, Morgana thought. Her father would've killed Balinor himself given half the chance, but now that he was dead he acted sympathetic. She hated politics.

"Thank you for your kind words," Merlin said, as always his heavy Irish accent very evident. "And may I introduce my mother, Hunith."

"It is a pleasure indeed to make you acquaintance," Uther said.

As Uther droned on several more pleasantries, Morgana couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen next.

* * *

Morgana nearly jumped as she heard someone knocked on her door. She looked up from the book she was attempting to read and went to answer the door. To her complete surprise, it was Merlin.

"What are you doing here?" Morgana asked, a little more forceful than she intended.

"I'm sorry for bothering you," Merlin said. "But I thought—"

"What?" Morgana asked.

"If we are going to get married in a couple of weeks then we should at least get to know one another," Merlin said. "How do you feel about going to dinner?"

"Are you asking me on a date?" Morgana teased.

"Yes," Merlin said, smiling a goofy smile. "I suppose I am."

"Alright, let's go," Morgana replied, grabbing her coat.

In less than an hour Morgana and Merlin were sitting in one of London's upscale eateries, with their security detail sitting in the next table over. They both had been amused at first to see all the diners whispers and surprise at seeing them there, but soon it became easier just to ignore them.

"So what is it like to have Uther for a father?" Merlin asked.

"Fine," Morgana admitted. "But sometimes he was too busy to really pay attention to me and Arthur as much as I would've liked."

"I know the feeling," Merlin said sadness etching in his words. "My Dad tried his best, but there were many times when I really missed him."

"The curse of being born royalty," Morgana mused. "Though Arthur has always had it worse than me."

"Speaking of Arthur, how did you ever grow up with such a prat?" Merlin asked jokingly.

"You know he shares the same high regard for you," Morgana said, laughing.

"I wouldn't be surprised," Merlin muttered.

"You know," Morgana started. "If the two of you aren't careful, you might end up as friends."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Nope, not happening."

Morgana smirked, "Arthur would say the same thing."

They both laughed then, and they tried to ignore the flashing lights of photographers trying to get close for a good shot. It would be no surprise to see what would be the following morning's headline.

"So what is it like being king?" Morgana asked him, curiously.

"Scary," Merlin admitted honestly. "Everyone expects so much of me, that sometimes the pressure makes me want to scream."

"Yeah," Morgana said with more emotion than she intended. "I get that."

* * *

An hour later the couple was back at Camelot, and were walking down the garden path.

"Are you nervous?" Morgana asked Merlin. "About the wedding?"

Merlin sighed. "It isn't that I don't think you are a great person, Morgana. It's just that I imagined my wedding very different."

"With Freya you mean," Morgana said and when she say Merlin's surprised look, she sighed. "I heard the whole story, I'm sorry she died."

"Me too," Merlin said, turning away.

Suddenly Morgana was instantly furious and even she didn't know why. "But I will tell you one thing Merlin Emrys, I will NOT spend my entire life by your side and see you pining over a dead woman!"

Merlin looked stunned, but Morgana had only begun to let out her emotions.

"You seem to have a hard time with moving on, Merlin. And I get that I really do, but you really need to let go! I'm going to be your wife whether we like it or not, dammit and I need to know that you are going to at least try and make this marriage work!" Morgana exclaimed.

But she was still not done yet, because in the next moment, she grabbed the lapels of his jacket and pulled his lips to hers in a heated kiss. Neither could deny the spark they felt during that quick, and somehow very passionate kiss. And when Morgana pulled away, they were both breathless.

She glared at him for one long moment, and then stormed off without saying another word.

She had to be the strangest, craziest woman Merlin had ever met. Yet he decided that if he didn't start loving Morgana in that moment, one thing was sure; he really, really liked her!

* * *

AN: Well I hope that makes up for my slowness and my last couple short chapters. I'm on Spring Break this week so if I have the time, I will try to get the next chapter up this week or the beginning of next. I want to thank all my lovely reviewers, and I hope you enjoyed this one. As always I'm grateful for any feedback!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, BBC does.

**Dangerous Love**

**Chapter 11**

Morgana woke up, a sheen of sweat covering her body. The same dream again, the same horrible premonition of war and her future husband's scorn. She hated that these dreams wouldn't leave her, but instead they ramped up the extreme stress she already felt. Morgana still hated that Uther expected her to spy on Merlin, and she hated even more what he used to blackmail her with.

She had very mixed feelings about her fiancé still and even more so now that she had finally been on a date with him. Morgana was beginning to realize that she had misjudged him, and more than that, Merlin was actually a fairly decent person despite being Irish. It had put her father's war with Ireland in a whole new perspective. Was her father wrong all along, were the Irish people the victims all along?

One other thing shook her and that was the kiss she planted on Merlin the previous day. She didn't know why she did it, but in the moment it seemed like the right thing to do. All her life Morgana knew that she was a very emotional being and that got her in trouble in the past, but she didn't know she was going to kiss Merlin until she found herself doing it. And what a kiss it was.

Their first kiss, the one during the press conference was nothing, didn't excite her in the least. But last night was different, and if Morgana was to be truly honest with herself, she felt a connection with him. And it was all that she could do to end it quickly because if she lost her nerve for one second, she would've kissed him again. She sighed in frustration, why did things have to be so difficult?

Morgana got out of bed, showered and dressed. By the time she was done, she felt much more like herself and once more she had started to forget about the nightmare. But when she entered the dining room, a small lapse of guilt struck her the second she saw Merlin.

Merlin gulped when he saw her, "Hello Morgana." He said in a small voice.

Before she had a chance to respond, Arthur burst into the dining room, filling up a plate with eggs and bacon. "So," he said when he finally looked up at them. "Did you have a good date?"

Merlin's ears reddened and he suddenly looked flustered. Arthur was not lost on it though, since he grinned at Merlin's discomfort.

"Is the big, bad sorcerer actually embarrassed?" he asked, laughing. "What did you do to him Morgana?"

"Nothing," she said rolling her eyes at him. "And if I did it is none of your business dear brother.

"Morgana!" Gwen exclaimed. "There you are! The wedding planner has been waiting for over half an hour, we are going to the dress shops today."

Morgana sighed, that was not exactly how she wanted to spend the day. But knowing she didn't have a choice, she sighed and pulled herself up, leaving her cereal untouched. Though as soon as she was standing, an idea struck her. She walked over to Merlin and planted a quick kiss on his mouth.

"Goodbye Merlin," she said to him, flashing him a smile before walking out of the room.

* * *

Merlin was stunned, what was Morgana doing? First she yelled at him, kissed him in a way that frankly stunned him into silence, and now here she was kissing him again. Merlin really didn't know what was going on, and he wondered if he ever would. Morgana was so different from Freya, that he didn't even know where to start.

But this latest stunt confused him, what was she doing? It wasn't until she left that he noticed Arthur giving him the most incredulous look.

"Frankly," the prince said. "I've lost my appetite." Arthur pushed his food away.

Merlin shrugged. "Sorry."

"Never kiss my sister in front of me again," Arthur said, shuddering.

"In case you didn't notice, she kissed me," Merlin pointed out.

"She already has you wrapped around her fingers," Arthur commented.

"Not just me," Merlin retorted.

"Idiot," Arthur replied.

"Prat," Merlin answered.

"So Mer_lin_, my mates and I are going out on the town. Want to join us?" Arthur asked.

Merlin had a feeling that whatever Arthur had in mind wouldn't be pretty. He shook his head. "No, I have work to do. Country to run, you know?"

Arthur shook his head in disgust. "Figures, we are going to be brothers soon, and you don't even care."

"I do care," Merlin replied. "I just—"

"Prove it," Arthur said, grinning cockily.

* * *

"Oh no," Merlin said, seconds before a splatter of red paint hit him square in the chest. He winced from the brief pain before ducking another paintball from hitting him in the head.

Merlin should've figured that Arthur's idea of fun was going to play paintball, which Merlin had never done before, and of course, he was getting creamed. Merlin had already been hit by a number of the paint-balls which to be quite honest, hurt!

Arthur and his two friends Lancelot and Leon teamed up with Arthur and it was basically a free for all on Merlin. He wanted so badly to unleash his magic, and send the paint-balls whizzing back to their owners, but in an effort to try and keep Arthur from throwing another tantrum and perhaps being a little friendlier, he decided against it.

"I see him!" Lancelot said shooting.

The ball came close to hitting Merlin's thigh, but he moved out of the way just in time. He ran then, trying to avoid the paint-balls that soon came flying his way.

"Get him!" Arthur shouted.

Merlin felt the paint-balls strike home, hitting square in the back. He tripped over his shoelaces then, and fell flat on his face.

"Stop firing," Arthur said.

Merlin winced from the new wounds on his back, and while he didn't have the strength to stand right away, he could hear Arthur approaching.

Arthur stood right in front of him, and grinned down at Merlin. "You're braver than you look." He offered a hand, and Merlin took it, finding his feet again.

"Thanks," Merlin replied.

"Most of Morgana's boyfriends run screaming when I do the paintball trick," Arthur replied.

"I'm not Morgana's boyfriend," Merlin pointed out.

"I think we started off on the wrong foot," Arthur said offering a hand. "I'm Arthur."

"Merlin," the other man replied, shaking it. But then, Merlin's eyes flashed gold suddenly and Arthur felt as if an invisible foot tripped him and he fell to the ground.

"Now," Merlin said grinning. "We're even."

"MERLIN!"

* * *

AN: Well I'm having SO much fun writing this story that I couldn't stop myself from writing the next chapter today. This story has a life of its own because I have a plan and decide to write it one way, and something completely different is written. Next chapter there will be more Mergana, and I want to thank all you awesome people who've read/reviewed this story. As always I'm grateful for any feedback!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, BBC does.

**Dangerous Love**

**Chapter 12**

Torture. That was the only way Morgana could describe dress shopping, pure and complete torture. She really didn't know why she couldn't just point to a picture in a catalog and be done with it, but of course she wasn't going to have her way. Morgana really loved Gwen like the sister she now was, but there were times when Arthur's wife could be a little too optimistic and cheerful for her tastes. Merlin's mother Hunith though was quiet at times, but was always polite and friendly. She really seemed sincere and Morgana felt that this woman would make a truly wonderful mother-in-law.

Once leaving Camelot Castle it became clear right away that the paparazzi were very aware of her plans for the day because there were photographers already in place once she arrived at the very first shop of the day. It was here that the torture really started, because waiting to meet them at the shop was Morgana's wedding planner, Vivian.

Never in her life had she met such a critical, overbearing woman in all her life. From the moment they met Vivian criticized Morgana's walk, hair, weight, nails, makeup, everything. Anything she could nitpick, she would. Gwen had assured Morgana that Vivian was the best in the business but Morgana didn't care, she would've fired the girl in a heartbeat if she could've. And Morgana didn't usually like to throw her title around in a threatening manner, but she was close to this time.

"Princess, you really must do as I say," Vivian said. "If you do, then your new husband will love you forever!"

Morgana snorted in derision.

"And THAT," Vivian said. "Is one thing I will not tolerate at your wedding!"

"It is MY wedding, I can do what I want," Morgana pointed out.

Vivian ignored her and pulled out her phone, texting furiously.

"This is beautiful," Gwen said holding up a simple gown, showing it to Morgana.

"Yes it is," Morgana started to say.

"Oh that is ALL wrong, you don't want to wear that rag Princess," Vivian interrupted, rudely taking the dress right out of Gwen's hand and burying it on the rack.

Morgana was furious. Nobody was mean to Gwen in front of her, that was just wrong! She opened her mouth to speak but was silenced by a warning glance from Gwen.

"Try this on Princess," Vivian said, holding up the gaudiest dress in the store. It had ruffles, LOTS of ruffles and an enormous bow right on the front.

"No way," Morgana refused. "I will NOT wear that hideous thing." And to stop Vivian from complaining, she quickly dug out the gown that Gwen had suggested and pulled it out and ducked into the dressing room.

Morgana took a deep breath and shrugged on the gown. It certainly fit her, though Morgana didn't quite think it was her style. Then she looked up and saw a short red dress hanging by the mirror. It have a deep v neck cut and was covered with ruby sequins. She grinned and snapped a picture of it with her phone. Then she typed out a short text: _I'm going to get married in this, what do you think?_ Then she sent it to her father.

Uther's text came quickly: _I forbid you to wear that, do you want to make a mockery of the Pendragon name? Get a regular wedding dress, a WHITE one!_

Morgana texted furiously: _Why should I worry about mocking the Pendragon name? Seeing as I'm going to be an Emrys next week…_

Uther's reply came back in less than a minute: _Do what I say or else!_

Morgana was having far too much fun with this. She really wasn't serious about getting the red dress, but it was far too much fun to mess with her father. She was about to text him back when she heard Gwen's voice.

She ducked out of the stall, and showed Gwen the gown. "What do you think?"

"Lovely," Gwen said.

Hunith smiled from where she was standing. "You look very nice."

"Thank you both," Morgana replied.

"Oh that is wrong Princess, completely doesn't match your figure!" Vivian wailed. "These are far more suitable." She said handing Morgana a stack of gowns.

That seemed to be the way things went for the rest of the day. They were stalked by the press and fans between each shop and at every shop all of Gwen or Hunith's suggestions were shot down by Vivian who pulled out one horrible dress after another. Morgana's frustration level reached an all time high, but of course she had to keep her emotions at bay, her father would be furious if she didn't. All she knew was that needed to find a dress she liked soon, otherwise she would be stuck doing this every day until the wedding.

Morgana really studied the wedding gowns and nothing really caught her eye. She would only get married once, and she had very little control over anything, but she would over the decision of her dress. She thought back to the morning, of how she had completely shocked Merlin into speechlessness. Morgana knew it had been unfair to him, especially because Arthur was surely going to be annoyed. But for some reason she didn't regret it at all.

Suddenly Hunith was at Morgana's side, holding up a dress. "Do you like this?" she asked.

Morgana took one look at the gown and completely fell in love with it. It was strapless and had a belt and a corset back, but it was the bottom of the dress that Morgana loved. It had some of the most gorgeous embroidery she had ever seen. This was her dress, she thought. This had to be her dress.

"I love it," Morgana breathed. And she walked right past Vivian, who had her arms full of a new selection of gowns, right to the dressing room.

The dress fit her like a glove, and Morgana felt that she loved the dress even more now than when she first saw it. If she had to be married, at least she would be beautiful doing it. She stepped out of the stall and Gwen, Vivian and Hunith were standing there waiting.

"It's beautiful," Gwen said happily.

"And it fits you so well," Hunith said with a small satisfied smile.

"It is ALL wrong! That dress is far too simple for a princess!" Vivian commented. "Why don't you try one of these, they will suit you much better."

Morgana glared at her. "This IS my dress," she said. "We are done shopping."

"But you need accessories!" Vivian wailed.

"I have enough jewelry," Morgana said. "And I already have a veil."

"But!" Vivian protested.

"See you the day of the wedding," Morgana said. "Until then, bye."

And Morgana paid for her gown and returned home, completely satisfied.

* * *

AN: I'm so sorry that it has taken so long for this chapter to come out. I just started school again last week and I was drowning in homework, and after that I had no internet connection for three days. Thanks to all you awesome people who have been so encouraging with this story. I think there will be about 2-3 more chapters before the wedding, but I haven't decided yet. In the next chapter there will be another Mergana moment. And as always I'm grateful for any reviews!

And here are the links to the two dresses…

**Make sure you delete the word dot, takes out the spaces and add a period to make the links work. These links have also been placed on my profile page!**

Red Dress: http:/www dot promgirl dot com/shop/dresses/viewitem-PD552514

Wedding Gown: http:/www dot romanticgowns dot com/collection/product-page dot asp?SKU=Ava


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the show Merlin, the BBC does.

**Dangerous Love**

**Chapter 13**

It wasn't long after the crazy dress shopping that Morgana heard a knock at her door. Rushing to answer it, she discovered that it was Merlin's mother, Hunith. She hadn't talked much with her future mother-in-law on the shopping trip, and never alone. So needless to say she was immediately on guard. The only problem was that Hunith gave her a very disarming smile, and had a way to calm down Morgana almost right away. It was a smile she had passed down to her son.

"Hello Morgana," Hunith said softly. "I was wondering if you would take tea with me in the parlor, we haven't had the chance for a chat yet."

"Morgana smiled and nodded. "Alright then."

"So tell me about yourself Morgana?" Hunith asked pleasantly, pouring the tea.

"What would you like to know?" Morgana asked, still somewhat on her guard.

"What are your hobbies? What do you enjoy?" Hunith asked. "I'm curious to know more about you since soon enough we will be family."

Morgana thought about it for a moment before answering. "I really enjoy fencing and riding," Morgana answered. "But my father thinks they are not activities a woman should have with his warped sense of old age idealisms."

Hunith chuckled. "Yes, I can see King Uther being that way. And I can promise you that in Ireland, Merlin wouldn't try to control you that way. It isn't in his nature."

Morgana nodded thoughtfully, "I'm beginning to learn that."

"He's really a very decent person," Hunith said. "And I'm not just saying that because I'm his Mum, but he's a good person. I know the situation isn't ideal, but I hope you both can love one another someday."

Morgana felt somewhat uncomfortable with the direction this was leading. "Perhaps we will in time."

Suddenly loud footsteps came down hall and the man in question popped his head in. Merlin looked surprised to see Morgana there, but he grinned widely.

"Hello," he said brightly. "Would you both care to accompany me on a walk?"

"MERLIN!" Came the shout that could've only come from Prince Arthur.

"Like right now," Merlin finished, his grin growing mischievous.

Morgana smiled, "What did you do to my brother?"

"Oh nothing," Merlin said. "He really does know how to overreact."

Morgana stood and walked to join Merlin. "Are you so sure it was an overreaction?" she asked coy

"Most definitely," Merlin replied, winking. He glanced at his mother. "Are you coming?

"No," Hunith said shaking her head. "I think I will sit here a while longer."

Merlin nodded and both he and Morgana were silent as they walked outside the castle and it wasn't until they were in the gardens outside that Merlin finally spoke.

"What is going on here?" Merlin asked. "You kiss me today and your brother feels like he has to pummel me with paint balls. Was this your plan all along?"

Morgana grimaced. "I hoped you would forget that."

"You wouldn't forget being attacked by paintballs either, those things hurt!"

"Don't be such a baby," Morgana said, rolling her eyes.

"Is married life going to be like this all the time?" Merlin asked angrily. "You getting Arthur even more ticked at me."

"From what I can tell, you do a good job all by yourself," Morgana shouted back. "And besides I really didn't know Arthur would react like that."

Merlin frowned and sighed. "Just warn me next time."

"I will," Morgana said. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok," Merlin said. "I overreacted."

"Being married to you will certainly make life interesting," Morgana replied.

"I know what you mean," Merlin replied.

And suddenly they were kissing again, furiously. It was such a simultaneous moment, that both of them were just wrapped up in the moment. It was a kiss that conveyed their true feelings, a kiss that would keep them awake at night replaying it over again in their mind. Neither of them wanted it to end.

"Morgana!" came the sound of a shrill voice. Morgana and Merlin pulled apart reflexively.

Approaching them hurriedly was none other than Vivian.

"Hurry Morgana, we have an appointment with the florist in twe. Morgana and Merlin pulled apart reflexively.

Approaching them hurriedly was none other than Vivian.

"Hurry Morgana, we have an appointment with the florist in twenty minutes!" Vivian exclaimed.

"I am really going to kill her," Morgana muttered to Merlin darkly. She gave him one last searing glance before she turned and followed Vivian.

* * *

"_NO!" Uther exclaimed, glaring at two figures who stood with long hooded cloaks masking their identity. "You have no authority here!"_

"_We are rising up against you Uther Pendragon," a vaguely familiar male voice said. "For too long you have kept our kind under that iron thumb of yours and the time of the Pendragon's is over. Magic will once more be free of your family's insane prejudice."_

"_Guards!" Uther shouted._

"_They will not here you," the man said. "Magic is good for many such tricks."_

"_What do you want?" Uther demanded, pulling out a ceremonial sword from a stand near him._

_Laughter rand out from the man and the person next to him. _

"_Swords are useless against magic," the man pointed out. "You should know this."_

"_I'll say it again," Uther replied. "WHAT do you want?"_

"_Your death," the man said seconds before an unnatural white light shot across the room and hit Uther in the chest. The King collapsed, dead._

"Father!" Morgana gasped as she woke up screaming.

* * *

AN: I apologize for it being so long since the last update, I really meant to put this up last week but I had computer issues. My regular computer crashed and I had to buy a new harddrive which hasn't arrived yet, and then I had an issue with my laptop. So I've had to resort to writing this all on a little netbook. I have a new updating schedule and poll posted on my profile, and I hope to have the next one done next week. Also for those of you who couldn't see the dress links from last chapter, they are all on my profile now. Thank you all for reading/reviewing and I'm grateful for any feedback!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the show Merlin, the BBC does.

**Dangerous Love**

**Chapter 14**

"We are moving up the wedding," Uther informed Morgana the following day. There was only two weeks to the aforementioned day, so of course she was extremely confused.

"Why?" Morgana demanded. "We already pushed up the date once, why do we have to do it again?"

"Because I don't feel comfortable having these Irish pigs stay in Camelot any more than they have to. Plus I think Merlin has to get back to his own country," Uther replied.

For some reason that infuriated Morgana. She knew she had been raised with a prejudice of the Irish people, but now that she had met Merlin, Balinor, and Hunith she was beginning to feel like those feelings were misplaced. But of course Uther would never stray from the hatred of the Irish and magic that he had carefully nurtured his entire life.

"It is nice to know you feel that way towards your future in laws," Morgana commented sarcastically.

"Morgana, its politics," Uther retorted.

"So I'm just a political pawn?" Morgana asked, her anger growing with each word. "Did you ever care for me at all?"

"Of course, Morgana," Uther replied. "But you are missing the point."

"No, you are," Morgana snapped. "I have to get married to a man I'm just starting to become friends with, move to a country I've been told to despise my whole life, and then while I'm there you want me to spy on them. You don't care for my feelings at all!"

"You are the princess, Morgana. That title demands sacrifices," Uther replied.

"Then I renounce my title," Morgana quipped. "It has never done anything good for me."

"You can't do that!" Uther yelled, his eyes flashing dangerously. "Remember what I'll do—"

And Morgana remembered it well, she knew she didn't have a choice. The thing he would do without her compliance was something she could never allow. Once more she would have to do what her father said.

"Fine," Morgana said at last. "I'll do what you say."

"You and Merlin will marry this Saturday," Uther replied smiling at her. "Your fiancé has already been informed."

Morgana glared at her father long and hard before leaving the room in a huff.

* * *

That night Morgana was nervous about sleeping, because she always had the same nightmares over and over. The one about Uther dying was particularly upsetting because while she despised him at times, she still loved her father. She had not had the same nightmare of Merlin breaking off the wedding, and she vaguely wondered if it was going to happen at all or if it was just a normal dream. Of course that was what she dreamed of this particular night.

"_You betrayed me, you betrayed us all," Merlin said, wiping away an angry tear. "How could you do that?"_

"_Please believe me, I didn't have a choice!" Morgana heard herself pleading, tears trickling down her eyes._

_Merlin glared at her coldly. "I no longer believe these lies, consider us divorced!"_

"_But, I love you!" Morgana declared._

"_I only loved one person," Merlin said angrily. "And her name was Freya!"_

Morgana woke feeling as if something was very wrong. It was just like her dream before, but it had changed somehow. Before she dreamed of Merlin breaking off the wedding, but now he divorced her in the dream. These dreams were getting worse all the time, Morgana thought wearily as she fell back into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

The following day was busy with ever more wedding plans. Morgana spent a better part of the day picking flower arrangements, the cake, and telling off Vivian on at least three different occasions. Vivian's inner wedding planner went into overdrive and she was even more frantic when she heard the wedding had been pushed up a week.

Merlin was exempt from all the planning since of course he had to run Ireland via cell phone and internet. He was practically glued to his computer and his phone.

Morgana had managed to escape from Vivian yet again, and poked her head in the room that Merlin had been using for an office.

"Having fun?" she asked grinning at him.

"Not the words I would have chosen," Merlin grumbled.

"Is it that bad?" Morgana asked, walking over to sit beside him.

Merlin nodded glumly. "I've been groomed for this job all my life, but actually being King is much tougher than I thought. I don't know how my Dad managed so well."

"I'm sure it will get better with time," Morgana commented.

"I really hope so," Merlin said. "My people are already having doubts about my leadership skills. This is the first time in a century that Ireland has had such a young king."

"You will prove them wrong, I'm sure of it." Morgana said reassuringly.

"It is times like this when I wish I was just a regular bloke with a regular job," Merlin mused.

Morgana grinned. "Yeah I know what you mean; I've always dreamed I had a normal life."

"Normal," Merlin said with a sigh. "What is normal?"

"I think it is a bit overrated," Morgana replied.

"Definitely overrated," Merlin said turning to her, smiling.

Their lips met and while Morgana enjoyed it, her mind wandered to her dream. He said that he never loved her in the dream; did that mean that Merlin was just putting on an act right now? Her emotions raged tormenting her, and Morgana pulled away from the kiss suddenly as there was a loud noise right beside them.

Merlin's phone looked as if it had exploded. All that remained were a few pieces of metal. Morgana's eyes widened in alarm, she knew instantly what it was. She fled from the room without a backward glance.

Merlin sat in stunned silence at the remains of his phone. Morgana had magic.

* * *

AN: So Merlin knows about Morgana's magic, what is he going to do about it? And isn't Uther being a huger prat than his son? I know there was no Arthur this chapter, but don't worry he'll be back at some point. I must say that this story is literally writing itself because I had a set plan when I started with this story, and it is slowly being altered all the time by what my crazy fingers type. I want to thank all of you awesome people who have reviewed this story, and I'm always grateful for any feedback!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the show Merlin, the BBC does.

**Dangerous Love**

**Chapter 15**

"Why won't you talk to me?"

"I'm busy!"

"We have to talk sometime!"

Morgana glared at her bedroom door annoyed and her hands were placed on her hips. "Go away Merlin!"

"Not until we talk," he said from behind the door.

Morgana had never been so mad at herself like she was now. She showed Merlin her magic and now he knew the truth about her. She didn't want to talk about it, she wished that he would just forget about the stunt with the cell phone, but apparently that wasn't going to happen. He followed her, and had been bugging her ever since.

"Well I'm not coming out," Morgana replied.

"Please talk to me, I can help," he said.

"Ok, take your lover's quarrel outside," Arthur said in a patronizing voice.

"I just want to talk," Merlin said. "It isn't a fight."

"Could've fooled me," Arthur snarked.

Morgana stepped out of the room quickly and glared at her brother. "Go away Arthur, nobody asked your opinion."

I'm wounded sis," Arthur joked.

"Go Arthur," Morgana said again in a more stern voice.

"Bye Merlin," Arthur said suddenly grinning madly. "Tomorrow is your stag party by the way, it should be a good time."

Merlin paled slightly and Arthur chuckled as he walked away.

Morgana couldn't help grinning at Merlin's nervous look, until he turned to look at her again. "We really need to talk," Merlin said quietly.

Morgana sighed and nodded, she needed to get this over with sooner or later. She led the way to an unoccupied room and shut the door.

"How long have you known about your magic?" Merlin asked as soon as the door was closed.

"I've suffered from nightmares since I was a little girl," she said. "But then I once had a dream about something that came to pass, and that was when I knew."

"What happened in the dream?" Merlin asked.

"It was dream about Arthur breaking his arm after a fall from a swing and it happened the next day. I was too terrified by the dream to even think about telling my father," Morgana answered.

"What about Arthur, does he know about your magic?" Merlin asked.

Morgana shook her head, "I've told no one."

"When we return to Ireland, I can help you learn how to control your magic. I can do nothing to stop your dreams though, but you should know that they make you a seer. It is a rare magical gift."

"I wonder where I got it from," Morgana wondered. "No one in my family has magic." But as soon as the words were out of her mouth, she suddenly remembered Morgause.

"We had a seer in the palace for awhile, but she has recently disappeared. She is the only one who could help you. As for the magic it pops up sometimes in the most stringent of bloodlines," Merlin explained.

"You won't tell anyone, right?" Morgana asked.

"Of course not," Merlin said. "But don't worry when you come to Ireland you will see that magic isn't some to be hated or feared. It can be a powerful weapon yes, but so can a sword in the wrong hands."

Morgana smiled. "Thank you Merlin," she said pecking him on the cheek.

"You're welcome," he said.

"And good luck with your party tomorrow," Morgana said smiling. "I'm sure it will be memorable.

Merlin winced, "Don't remind me."

* * *

AN: Thanks again to all you awesome people who are still enjoying this story. I know this was a little short, but I promise the next will be longer. Next chapter will be the bachelor party (I'm American, isn't it obvious?) and the chapter after will be the wedding! I will do my best to get the next part out either late this week or early the next. And I'm always grateful for any feedback!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the show Merlin, the BBC does.

**Dangerous Love**

**Chapter 16**

"Ready?"

"Not really, no."

"Too bad."

Merlin sighed. His future brother-in-law was going to be the death of him, unless of course Morgana took that honor. He had such mixed feelings for her, there were times when he liked her so much, and times when she confused the heck out of him. Merlin's relationship with Freya had never been complicated, and falling in love with her was so simple. There were moments when Merlin felt like he was starting to feel that way towards Morgana, while at other times she still felt like such a stranger.

The fact that Morgana had magic, the seer power in fact mystified Merlin. Their resident seer had left apparently without a word, and it seemed really strange to find another one in the most unlikely of places. Merlin was happy he had something in common with his new wife, though it made him wonder just how magic had breached the Pendragon bloodline.

"Wake up, Merlin!" Arthur snapped.

Merlin was drawn away from his thoughts, and smiled faintly. "So where are we going?"

"Surprise," Arthur replied mischievous. "Don't worry this will be the best stag night ever!"

"I'm afraid of that," Merlin retorted.

"Don't be such a party pooper," Arthur replied gleefully.

"I'm not," Merlin replied.

"Good, put this on," Arthur said, handing Merlin a sack.

Merlin peered inside and then looked up at Arthur dubiously. "You can't be serious."

Arthur just grinned.

* * *

"We needed good disguises; after all we are the some of the most recognizable people in the country right now. And I don't plan on paparazzi interfering," Arthur explained.

Merlin felt himself sweating under the chainmail, armor and helmet that Arthur insisted they both wear. "Somehow I think we'll be even more conspicuous."

"Not where we are going!" Arthur explained with a grin, pointing to a sign as they drew close. Merlin looked at it with horror and growing dread.

"You don't usually dress up to attend these things," Merlin pointed out, looking at the sign labeled Medieval Dinner Theatre.

"You're right," Arthur agreed. "Unless you are part of the act of course."

"What?" Merlin asked incredulously.

Arthur just smiled at Merlin's discomfort. "Come on, don't be such a girl! Not everyone gets to joust at these things, I pulled a few strings to get us in."

"We are going to JOUST!" Merlin exclaimed.

"It will be fun," Arthur said airily. "Can you think of anything more fun to do the night before your wedding?"

"Let's just hope I make it to the wedding," Merlin muttered.

Meeting then at the employees gate was Leon and Lancelot were waiting, also wearing armor.

"Ready Merlin?" Leon asked.

"To die?" Merlin replied.

Leon, and rolled his eyes. Lancelot grinned. "Don't worry you will have a blast, Merlin!"

Merlin just pulled down the visor on his helmet, it probably wasn't good to show fear.

* * *

An hour later Merlin was mounted on a horse, a heavy lance balancing in his hand. The darn thing was so heavy, it was a miracle he was even able to lift it. But then again, magic could do wonders to lighten a heavy object.

"One the far side we have the brave knight Alvin," the announcer said in a booming voice. Across from him, Arthur lifted his lance high to the roar of the crowd. Merlin had a feeling that if Arthur wasn't hiding his identity behind the helmet, he would be grinning like mad.

"And his opponent is the knight from a distant land, Melvin," the announcer replied.

Merlin winced, he hated his pseudonym. Still he help up his lance to the crowds roar, albeit a bit unenthusiastically.

"Let the joust commence!" the announcer declared.

Merlin tilted his lance a bit clumsily, nearly dropping the thing. Spurring on his horse while holding the lance in his hand was even more difficult, but Merlin finally managed to get the horse into a feeble trot and finally a gallop. But by that time Arthur had already reached him, and the prince of England knocked the king of Ireland off his horse as easily as swinging a bat.

Merlin banged his rear rather painfully on the hard ground, but the armor had managed to shield him from any real injury.

"And the point goes to Alvin!" the announcer said.

Merlin mounted his horse again, and was handed a new lance. This bout ended the same as the first had and once more Arthur knocked Merlin to the ground. As Merlin got ready for his third and final joust, he couldn't resist. It was time to add a little magic, because he was not planning on being knocked down again.

As Arthur rushed towards his, joust pointed straight and true Merlin felt the magic well up inside him and released it right before the moment of impact. A strap broke loose and as Arthur slid sideways, Merlin was finally able to dismount him.

* * *

"Nice trick," Arthur replied, rolling his eyes at Merlin backstage.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Merlin replied, grinning.

Arthur laughed, reaching to grab something and the swung it over his head in a deadly arch. "So Merlin, how is your mace work coming along?"

* * *

AN: Well I must say that this was a fun chapter to write, and I definitely wanted to show more of the Merlin/Arthur friendship that is growing. I can't imagine that Arthur would bring Merlin to an ordinary stag party type place, and the image of Merlin and Arthur jousting was too hilarious not to write. I know there wasn't any Morgana in this chapter, but next chapter is the wedding. Thanks to you awesome people who are still reading this story and I'm grateful for any feedback!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the show Merlin, the BBC does.

**Dangerous Love**

**Chapter 17**

Morgana couldn't help herself, she was extremely nervous. Not just the ordinary butterflies in her stomach, but rather she had angry buzzards attacking each other. In many ways this was not how she imagined to be feeling the morning of her wedding, but then who could ever be comfortable with an arranged marriage? She also imagined being confidant on her wedding day, and madly in love with the man she would spend the rest of her life with.

It wasn't that she didn't like Merlin, in fact she was having more strong feelings for him every time they met. And she would be a fool to deny that he was a fantastic kisser. He was nothing like the men she'd dated, and Merlin fit in a mold that was entirely his own. She was absolutely positive that they would head butts at times, but then no marriage was perfect.

Morgana blamed her dreams for the bulk of her nerves since she had the dream of Merlin yelling at her again. And it made her wonder yet again how she would be able to spy on her own husband just to appease her father. Still she had a commitment to fill.

"Morgana," Gwen said, pulling her away from grim thoughts. "Why do you look so sour? It is your wedding day after all."

"Unlike you I didn't get to choose my husband," Morgana muttered. "Though on the other hand you did pick Arthur for reasons I'll never understand."

Gwen laughed and smiled to her friend turned sister. "Still I'm going to miss you Morgana," she said. "Camelot will be very different without you."

Morgana sighed, thinking about the new Irish palace she would soon call home. "I'm going to miss everything about England including you and my prat of a brother."

Gwen smiled again and looked her over. "Still you look gorgeous Morgana, I think Merlin will completely amazed."

Morgana laughed, "I'm not getting my hopes up."

"Good because you are marrying the biggest idiot on the planet," said an irritating voice from the door.

Morgana rolled her eyes at Arthur. "So exactly how did you torture Merlin during the stag party?"

"I'll never tell," Arthur replied, grinning madly.

"If I didn't know better I would say that the two of you are becoming friends," Morgana said, laughing.

Arthur changed the subject, not at all willing to respond to that claim. "By the way I think Merlin is on the brink of a nervous breakdown, thought you should know."

"Good to know," Morgana answered mildly.

"And by the way," Arthur said seriously. "You look lovely sister."

It was one of those rare moments when brother and sister really showed how much they really cared for each other, and they quickly embraced.

Pulling away, Arthur blew a kiss at Gwen before speaking to Morgana again. "I better go and make sure your groom actually makes it to the alter."

As Arthur darted away, his spot was taken by Uther. The King beamed down at his daughter and held out a hand to her.

"You look beautiful Morgana," Uther said to her with a proud look on his face.

"Thank you father," Morgana said, taking his hand. It was show time.

* * *

The morning of Merlin's wedding arrived and he couldn't help his jitters. The desire to speak to his father was so strong that the pain of not having him there seemed fresh all over again. And though Merlin knew he was getting married and had dealt with it, today it felt all wrong again. What was he getting into really? He was marrying a woman from a rival country that he barely knew and only a few months ago he was on the brink of marrying Freya. It seemed wrong, all wrong.

He really liked Morgana, and their fledgling friendship had really started to grow. And he couldn't deny that there was chemistry between them, after all they had kissed several times. But at the same time Merlin almost wanted to escape, and plan this all for some other day. But Merlin couldn't do that, Uther would certainly go to war over the offense, and he had to defend Ireland. Merlin would get through this, he had to.

"Calm down, you act like you are about to be executed," Arthur complained, walking into the room. "My sister is not that bad."

Merlin glared at Arthur. "And when was the last time you had an arranged marriage?"

"You know she is reacting the same way you are," Arthur commented.

"Oh really?" Merlin asked.

"Which is my way of saying that you are acting like a complete girl," Arthur remarked.

"Thanks," Merlin replied sarcastically, but his curiosity over came him. "What did she say?"

"That would break the Pendragon sibling code of honor to tell you that," Arthur replied.

"You are making that up!" Merlin accused.

"Do I look like I am making it up?" Arthur said, putting a stern look on his face.

Merlin looked at Arthur quizzically. "Yes?"

"You got me," Arthur said. "But I'm still not telling you."

"Why not?" Merlin asked.

"Because it is my job to annoy my siblings, and from where I'm sitting you are going to be my brother soon," Arthur answered.

"Well you got the annoying part down," Merlin said, grinning.

"Shut up Merlin," Arthur said irritably. "And now that you have a smile on your face again, it is time to get you married."

Merlin swallowed. "I'm ready."

* * *

AN: Well I know I said that this chapter would be the wedding, and that is truly what I planned, but my muses *cough*arthurandmerlin*cough apparently had other ideas. And since this was all much longer than I intended, I decided to just end it here so that I don't cut the next one short. Next chapter actually is the wedding and the one after should cover the reception. Thank you to all of you who still love this story, you guys are such a HUGE encouragement! And I'm always grateful for any feedback!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the show Merlin, the BBC does.

**Da****ngerous Love**

**Chapter 18**

It wasn't until Morgana reached the end of the aisle leading into the church that she felt like bolting. And even if she did somehow manage to get away, the church was surrounded with spectators so there was no way she could possibly make it. The life of a royal, she thought bitterly. Plus she couldn't get free anyway since her father had her arm in a vice grip. Yes, Morgana wasn't going anywhere except to the alter.

She took a deep breath as the wedding march started, and walked the practiced steps up the aisle. Morgana was disappointed about many things, but she was still thrilled about the dress she'd found. It was perfect in more ways than one, and she couldn't help but feel beautiful wearing it.

She focused on the front of the church as she walked, her plastered smile on her face almost genuine when her eyes finally met Merlin's. He was extremely handsome standing there in his black tux, and the look on his face—it almost made her cheeks flush. Merlin looked at her as though she was everything to him, though of course Morgana knew that couldn't possibly be true. He looked at her the way she always dreamed her groom would on her wedding day, though she truly didn't expect it.

As she finally reached Merlin, she turned to her father and he kissed her on the cheek before placing her hand in Merlin's.

* * *

It was very surprising, but all trace of nerves vanished the second Merlin finally saw his bride. She was stunning—no breathtakingly beautiful, and all thoughts of Freya vanished the moment he saw Morgana. It seemed like time had stopped, and all that he could think about was beautiful woman getting closer to him with each step. Merlin felt a shudder of excitement, this woman was going to be his wife, and did he truly deserve her?

When she finally reached Merlin, and he felt her hands in his, he could finally breathe again. In this moment it didn't seem to matter that this was an arranged marriage, a forced marriage, because it didn't ruin the experience for him one bit.

Merlin finally found his voice, and spoke softly as they turned to the minister. "You're beautiful," he whispered. Her smile was reward enough.

The ceremony seemed to go by quickly for Merlin, and if he believed in out of body experiences then he would think he was in one. He said his vows when he was supposed to and followed through on the appropriate parts of the ceremony, but his attention was focused completely on Morgana.

From the moment that Merlin had met Morgana, he had been simultaneously impressed and frustrated with her. She confused him like no woman ever had before, and their friendship seemed like a very strange one. But Merlin felt hopeful for the future they would share together, and he knew that his father would be proud if he could see him now.

The time came when they exchanged rings, and Merlin slipped the jeweled band on her finger. The ring was an Emrys family heirloom, and he could tell that she loved it from her reaction. She slipped a simple golden band on his finger in return, and that was when he felt a chill go up his spine. This was it, he had the ring on his finger there was no going back. Still Merlin knew he didn't want to.

"I now pronounce you man and wife," the minister Geoffrey exclaimed. "You may kiss the bride."

Merlin didn't hesitate. He pulled back her veil and kissed a soft yet passion kiss on her lips that she returned eagerly.

* * *

"For the first time ever let me introduce Ireland's new King and Queen, Merlin and Morgana Emrys!" Geoffrey exclaimed.

The crowd roared its approval inside the church, and Morgana knew that if the walls of the church were knocked down in that second they would be deafened by the cheers coming from every person in London. She couldn't believe it had actually happened, here she was a married woman, something that had always been an extremely distant dream.

Morgana couldn't help the euphoric feelings she felt, as far as weddings went hers was perfect. She knew that tomorrow the doubts and the worries would return, but today she was going to enjoy herself.

"So husband," Morgana said grinning at Merlin.

"Yes wife," Merlin replied, playing along. "Wow, that sounds weird."

"I know what you mean," Morgana replied honestly.

Merlin looked ahead at the mob of reported waiting to get their shots of the new royal couple. He winced. "Are you ready for this?" he asked, meaning more than just the obvious.

Morgana smiled again understanding, kissing him gently on the lips. "I'm ready for anything."

* * *

AN: Well there you have it, Merlin and Morgana are finally married! It is moments like these when I love writing Mergana and I know I was SO happy to finally write this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Next chapter will be the reception and will hopefully be up in a week. Thanks to all of you who have kept me so inspired with this fic and I'm grateful for any feedback!

Since I know some of you had issues with the wedding dress link, I figured I would post it here again though it is also on my profile page.

Dress: http:/www dot romanticgowns dot com/collection/product-page dot asp?SKU=Ava

Get rid of all the 'dot' add a period and get rid of the spaces to make it work, since this site doesn't like links.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the show Merlin, the BBC does.

**Dangerous Love**

**Chapter 19**

As the new couple drove away in a limousine, Morgana snuck a glance at her new husband. It was still so weird to think that she would be forever bound with this man who was still such a stranger to her. She was at least happy to know that they were starting to become friends at the very least. And if she had to be married against her will, at least it was a man she found attractive. Morgana was still so unsure about him, but she happy that she had found a new friend at the very least.

During her whole life she was taught that the Irish were a vicious and gruel people, but Merlin was the complete opposite of the stereotypes she had grown up with. Morgana's life was never going to be the same she thought with a touch of nostalgia. She had always loved the English people, but how would the Irish respond to Uther's daughter sitting on their throne? She wasn't so sure she would get the same friendly response from the Irish masses then she had from Merlin and Hunith.

"Are you nervous?" Merlin said, distracting Morgana from her thoughts. At the same time, the limousine pulled gently to a stop.

"Of course," Morgana replied. "My whole life is changing."

Merlin sighed and nodded. "I'm still not sure I'm ready to be king, much less a husband."

"Isn't that what makes a good king?" Morgana asked. "Not to have one who feels he is ready, but one who doesn't."

"I hope you are right," Merlin said. "These next few months will be the true test of my reign. Many of my people still feel I'm too young and inexperienced to be a good leader."

Morgana smiled gently. "Well you will just have to prove them wrong," she said. "And besides, I will help you."

Merlin smiled in a way that showed his gratitude, and looked about ready to say something when someone rapped on the door. He rolled down the window to see their driver and several guards right outside the door.

"They are ready for you, your majesties," the driver said bowing low.

Merlin glanced at Morgana. "Ready for this?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I suppose I will have to be."

The door opened and Merlin stepped out of the car. He turned around and offered Morgana his hand, which she grabbed and pulled herself out of the car. She was careful not to step on her train. There were people on both sides of the walkway, being held back by the police. Morgana took her husband's hand and together they walked into the reception hall.

Morgana danced gracefully with Merlin as they had their first dance as a married couple. He danced well enough, since of course he had been tried in all formalities from an early age like she had. It was nice to get away from all the well wishers who seemed to trap them into exchanging conversation at every opportunity. Merlin's strong arms led her through the dance and she got caught up in the rhythm of it all, but far too soon it ended.

The deejay spoke into a microphone, "And now it is time for the father-daughter dance. Would King Uther please come forward?"

Merlin smiled at her gently and then walked away to where his mother stood, while Morgana waited in the center of the dance floor. Uther soon came forward, a proud smile on his face. The music began and they started to dance.

"You are doing a great job," Uther said in a tone so only she would hear. "Merlin seems to be already falling for the trap."

Morgana grimaced and felt anger surge. Did he have to mention this now? She still despised what her father was making her do, and she hated having to deceive Merlin.

"Do we have to talk about this today?" Morgana whispered at him angrily.

"Calm down, Morgana," he said softly. "You know as well as I do what a mockery this wedding is."

"You made me do it," she huffed in outrage. "I don't want to do this."

"You will," he threatened. "Or I will keep my promise."

"Don't worry," she said sarcastically. "I'm not about to break my promise."

"Make sure you don't." Uther threatened.

* * *

A darkened chamber was suddenly illuminated and a woman looked up in surprise and fear. The dark shape of a person drew close and glared down at the woman. She pulled her knees up to her chest and appeared to be trying to make herself seem as small as possible. She had dark tangled hair and a face that looked as if it had seen too much. She was remarkable thin and look as if she hadn't had a good meal in a long time.

"It has happened," the figure said sternly.

"Please," the woman said in a tired voice.

"I know what you are going to ask, and the answer is no," the person said furiously.

"Then please let me die," she begged. "I don't want to live like this any longer."

"You will die," the person promised. "When the timing is right."

The woman cried mournfully and the light was gone as the person slammed a door behind them, leaving the woman to her misery.

* * *

AN: I know, I know, it has been FOREVER since I updated this story! I'm sorry I just got crazy busy, stressed, and I had a touch of writer's block. I know this chapter is on the short side, but I'm just trying to slowly get myself back into the groove of writing again. I promise that this story will be finished, and I will attempt to make the next updates quicker. Thank you to those who've stuck with this, and I hope you enjoyed this. Today is my birthday, so I thought I would try to get the update done in time to treat you all. And I'm always grateful for any feedback, it is the best encourager for me to write!


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the show Merlin, the BBC does.

**Dangerous Love**

**Chapter 20**

Morgana awoke with a start, trying to remember the nightmare that had woken her. The images wouldn't come and slowly her heart rate stopped racing and she finally got her breathing under control. She caught movement out of the corner of her eye and she turned to look at her new husband. Merlin looked so peaceful when he slept, and so innocent. He was breathing slowly and it was obvious that his sleep was untroubled by the nightmares that plagued Morgana. She couldn't help but envy him.

It was so strange to be sharing a bed with anyone, let alone a man who was now her husband. The wedding had been fun, and a wholly great day. It almost felt like the day she had dreamt of as a young girl, with the exception of it being an arranged marriage. Still Merlin was a nice enough man that Morgana didn't feel her situation was entirely hopeless. They were friends and for the moment that was all that mattered.

Last night had not been the typical wedding night. Neither of them felt comfortable to pursue any kind of physical relationship the night before, and so they spent the evening talking. When it came time to sleep they slept on opposite sides of the bed. It wasn't the ideal situation, but they were going to make it work and hopefully some day they wouldn't feel so awkward around each other.

Morgana wondered again how her life would be in the days to come. Would the Irish people reject her or would they accept her as their queen? When she knew about Ireland was limited to the propaganda her father spewed, and her encounters with Merlin and his family. She hoped the picture Uther painted of Ireland was false, and if they were anything like Merlin then she knew that she had misjudged them.

"Good morning."

Morgana jumped, and bit her tongue to keep from crying out. She turned to see Merlin grinning at her, his blue eyes watching her with curiosity.

"Don't do that," Morgana said frowning. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"I'm sorry," Merlin replied sincerely. "You had a nightmare."

"How did you know?" Morgana asked, in shock. "You were sleeping."

"It is written on your face," Merlin pointed out. "What was it?"

Morgana knew that instant that her observant new husband would keep her on her toes. "I forgot as soon as I woke."

Merlin sighed. "How often do you have nightmares?"

"Frequently," Morgana admitted.

"When we return to Ireland, I can have our physician Gaius prescribe you something that will help," Merlin replied.

"Drugs don't help," Morgana complained.

"Magic ones might," Merlin said with a smile.

* * *

Three hours later, Morgana looked around her room, amazed to see how bare it looked. All her possessions were being sent to the palace in Ireland. It was at this moment that she truly felt sad for the way her life was being uprooted.

"We are going to miss you."

Morgana turned and saw Gwen standing in the entrance watching her. The two women embraced.

"How am I going to survive without you guys?" Morgana asked.

"I will email and call you every day," Gwen promised. "I'll even force Arthur to talk to you. He is really going to miss you, you know."

"I will miss him," Morgana said, but then gave Gwen a stern look. "Don't ever tell him I said that!"

Gwen laughed, "You secret is safe with me."

"There you are Morgana," Arthur said, walking towards them.

"Speak of the devil," Morgana muttered.

Merlin was walking behind Arthur, and he didn't look pleased.

"I was just giving your husband a few pointers," Arthur said cheerfully.

Merlin snorted.

"What kind of pointers?" Morgana asked, suspiciously.

"Oh just man stuff, nothing you would be interested in," Arthur said.

Morgana rolled her eyes, "I'm sure."

"We need to leave," Merlin said. "My mother is waiting in the car."

"I guess this is goodbye," Morgana said, sad once more.

"Bye sis," Arthur said. "Don't forget to come back and visit."

"Who are you and what have you done with Arthur," Morgana joked.

* * *

Morgana was silent for most of the ride, and neither Merlin nor Hunith bugged her about it. She was really going to miss Arthur, Gwen, and everything about Camelot and London. The only one she was not necessarily going to miss was her father, who reminded her once more about their "deal" just before she entered the limousine. Morgana was at least glad that she would be free from her father's manipulations, at least the ones face to face.

After a long while, Morgana gasped as she saw the city spread out before her, and a large castle on a hill that easily matched the splendor of Camelot.

"Welcome to Ealdor Castle," Merlin said gazing fondly at they arrived at the majestic building. "Welcome home."

* * *

AN: Yes, I know it has been WAY too long since I updated this. My only excuse is that college abducted me the last few months and doesn't let me go very much. I feel SO motivated to finish this, and I promise it won't be another 2 months until I update. I know most of you were expecting/hoping for a wedding night, but honestly I can't see these two characters being comfortable enough to fully act like man and wife yet. Thanks to all of you who have kept me so encouraged, I'm always grateful for any feedback!


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the show Merlin, the BBC does.

**Dangerous Love**

**Chapter 21**

Morgana couldn't help it. The few hours of being in Ireland were enough to make her completely overwhelmed. The fear that she felt initially about the people's reception to her were unfounded. Outwardly at least, the people seemed to embrace her as their new queen. As they arrived at the castle, it was nothing short of amazing to see the citizens lined up on either side of the road ready to greet them, and to get a glimpse of Merlin and Morgana.

Ealdor Castle looked majestic and beautiful on the outside, and the interior was not a disappointment. The décor inside was every bit as grand as Camelot castle, and Morgana knew that this was a place she could grow to love. The staff was ready to meet them as they entered the castle, and Merlin quickly introduced the staff though Morgana knew she would have a tough time keeping everyone straight.

Fortunately soon after that Merlin escorted Morgana to a pleasant parlor where they shared a solitary tea. It seemed that her new husband was having a hard time keeping in his enthusiasm at being home, because he hadn't stopped grinning like an idiot every since they arrived in Ireland.

"What do you think?" Merlin asked.

"It is lovely," Morgana replied honestly. "Though I know that I'm going to get lost in this place for sure."

Merlin chuckled, "I still get lost on occasion."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Morgana joked.

"Well I must seek to remedy that," Merlin said. "Would you like a tour first or a dragon ride?"

"Dragon ride?" Morgana gasped. "Like on an actual dragon?"

"That is the general idea, yes," Merlin answered.

"Isn't that," Morgana paused, thinking of the right word. "Dangerous?"

"You're not scared, are you?" Merlin asked.

"Of course not," Morgana countered. "I've just never flown without a plane."

"Then this should be quite the experience for you," Merlin said, grinning.

"Do you ride this dragon often?" Morgana asked, quizzically.

"On occasion," Merlin said.

"And this dragon hasn't ever dropped you?" Morgana asked.

"Of course not," Merlin replied honestly. "If you don't want to do it, I will understand."

"No, I'll do it," Morgana replied, smiling grimly. "What's the worst that can happen?"

* * *

"Kilgharrah," Merlin said as he approached the golden dragon without any sign of fear. "I would like you to meet my new wife Morgana."

If seeing her new husband talk to her was weird, it was even stranger to hear the giant lizard actually reply.

"It truly is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Queen Morgana," The dragon said kindly.

"It TALKS!" Morgana gasped in utter shock.

"And why shouldn't I?" Kilgharrah grumbled.

"Of course he does, Morgana," Merlin said to her, before turning to look at the dragon again. "In England they think dragons are wild beasts, so it is a bit of a shock for her."

"I'll say," Morgana muttered. "I'm sorry, Kilgharrah was it?"

"It is quite alright your highness," the dragon answered. "I've long waited to meet you young seer. You have a great destiny ahead of you, but first you will face many challenges."

Morgana knew she was a seer so that didn't surprise her, but the rest of it confused her. "What are you talking about?"

"I don't know what you mean," Kilgharrah replied.

"Don't mind him," Merlin replied rolling his eyes. "He has a tendency to talk in riddles and never ever explains them, so don't bother asking."

"How does he know about my—magic?" Morgana asked.

"Dragons are ancient magical beings with knowledge of things past and present, I'm a dragonlord and I don't even understand everything he says," Merlin replied before turning back to look at Kilgharrah. "Can we get a ride?"

Kilgharrah gave Merlin a self suffering look. "I'm not a car, Merlin."

"I want to show her Ireland from the sky," Merlin replied with a pleading tone in his voice.

"Very well," the dragon said and lowered his massive body for them to climb aboard.

Morgana was very thankful that she was wearing slacks because climbing aboard a dragon in a dress would've been very undignified. Merlin helped to boost her aboard the dragon's back, and he clambered up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and Morgana couldn't help the flutter she felt in her chest at feeling his strong arms around her.

Kilgharrah spread his wings and in two strong strokes, the dragon was airborne, each flap of his wings drawing them higher in the air. Morgana was scared at first to see how high they were from the ground, but she soon relaxed as she became drawn by the amazing view. The landscape was spread out before her like a lush green velvet blanket with the landscape dotted with houses and farms. The roads stretched out in all directions with cars moving like little toys.

Despite the spectacular view, Morgana couldn't help but focus on Merlin. She felt his breath on her neck which made her shiver, and he spoke in her ear softly, pointing out the various locales of his realm. Morgana still didn't know how Merlin could make her feel like a teenager with her first crush, but there had always been something very special about the young Irish man that made her feel like a candle that was melting. Never could she remember one of her boyfriends in the past making her feel exactly the way that she was feeling about Merlin.

A word sprang to Morgana's mind, but she immediately dismissed it. This was the man that she had been forced to marry against her will. He was handsome and kind, but he was still a stranger to her in many ways. There was no way that she could be falling in love with him, it was impossibly. Yet she couldn't completely stop herself from wondering if she truly was falling in love with Merlin.

* * *

AN: I know that it has been FOREVER since I updated this story, but life has been super crazy this past month. I've been sick, going to college full time and have a full time job, so the opportunities have been pretty slim for writing. I do love writing this story and I have big plans for it, so more will be coming soon I hope. Thanks to all you awesome readers for keeping me encouraged, and I'm always grateful for any feedback!


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the show Merlin, the BBC does.

**Dangerous Love**

**Chapter 22**

The nightmare was bad. One minute Morgana was soundly asleep and in the next she woke up screaming, and it took minutes for Merlin to calm her down. As it was she was still shaking, and her heart was still beating out a frantic tempo.

Merlin held her in a firm embrace, his eyes full of concern. He stroked her hair soothingly before speaking. "What was it?"

Morgana shook her head; the images of her nightmare were too awful to speak of. Not for the first time did she wish that her nightmares were the normal benign ones due to an overactive imagination. But she had absolutely no doubt that this was one of those prophetic ones, one that would come true all too soon. She closed her eyes briefly, the dream springing to her mind.

_It was a field of horrors. Men battled on the ground, mortar and shells exploding on both sides causing traumatic injuries to soldiers who cried out in pain. Planes dropped bombs across the battlefield and massive dragons attacked these planes, sending them falling in explosive fireballs. The banner of England and the massive Pendragon crest was on one side, and Ireland's crest on the other. _

_Another scene, Arthur and Merlin stood on the field, staring at one another with looks of deepest loathing across their faces. Both were dressed in the uniforms of soldiers, and both were armed. _

_"My father was right about you," Arthur said, his voice full of simmering rage. "He was right about you all."_

"_I could say the same about you, and your sister," Merlin retorted. "You are out of your depth, magic will reign once more."_

"_We will see about that!" Arthur raged. _

"Morgana!"

Morgana blinked and looked into the eyes of her worried husband, trying to expel the terrifying images from her mind. She tried her best to give him a weak smile, but Merlin wasn't fooled.

"Please tell me what you saw," he said.

Morgana shook her head. "I can't," she said.

"It was a premonition, wasn't it?" Merlin asked. "And it wasn't good."

Morgana nodded in agreement, "Please don't make me recount it."

"I won't," Merlin said, still holding her. "But I think it is time for you to meet Gaius."

Gaius it turned out was the personal physician of the royal family, and an old friend and advisor of Merlin. He was an elderly man with a shock of silver hair and a kindly disposition.

"So what seems to be troubling you, my lady?" he asked.

Morgana looked to Merlin, and he quickly took the hint. "I believe Morgana is a seer Gaius. She has been having visions of the future for years. Is there something you can do to give her restful nights again?"

"I'm not sure," Gaius said. "I will try to come up with some sleeping draughts."

"They don't work," Morgana said despairingly.

"But these are made with magic," Gaius replied.

"I'll try them," Morgana replied. "Thank you."

"So what would you like to do today?" Merlin asked her as soon as they had left Gaius' office.

"I know you must have work to do, I've probably kept you from it long enough," Morgana replied.

Merlin winced and frowned. "Don't remind me, I'm still not used to the whole "run a country" thing. But you are probably right."

"I will be fine," Morgana said, smiling. "Go work."

Merlin leaned forward and kissed her briefly, before shooting her another fleeting glance before he turned and walked down the hall. Morgana couldn't help herself, she watched him walk till he was out of sight. Her lips tingled where he kissed her and she frowned. It couldn't be denied anymore, she was seriously falling in love with Merlin. And then she knew exactly what she had to do.

She moved quickly through Ealdor castle and Morgana found her way to the gardens. Fortunately nobody was there to observe her as she pulled out her cell phone and punched a speed dial.

"Morgana, how good of you to call," Uther's voice rang out cheerfully as he answered on the first ring.

"Father I can't do this, I won't be your spy!" she declared.

"You know the consequences," Uther's voice was cold and fuming.

"Why does she have to suffer because of me?" Morgana asked, angry.

"You do this, not me," Uther retorted.

"I can't do this to Merlin. He is my husband, I'm supposed to be with him till "death do us part". Please don't make me hurt him," Morgana pleaded.

"He is the enemy, don't forget that. Keep your end of the bargain, and she won't die, Uther ordered.

"She's my mother," Morgana said, wiping the tears from her eye. "I can't let her die."

"So it seems we understand each other," Uther said viciously, before the line went dead.

* * *

AN: Happy New Year all! So now you know who Uther was threatening, isn't he awful? And Morgana's being tormented by even worse nightmares, but she has finally admitted to herself how she feels about Merlin. I'm going to do my best to have the next chapter up soon, and I want to give a huge shout out to you amazing people who have kept up with this story. You all are a huge inspiration! I'm always grateful for any feedback, and I hope to get the next update done soon!


	23. Chapter 23

**Dangerous Love**

**Chapter 23**

It had been two months since Morgana's marriage, two months since moving to Ireland, and two months of falling deeply and irrevocably in love with her husband. It had also been two months of torture because while she shared Merlin's bed, he respected her enough not to try and push intimacy on her. But while she appreciated, sometimes she wanted more, to be Merlin's wife in more than just name.

There was also the other thing that was driving her absolutely mad and that was her father's constant calls demanded all the information about the Irish that she could dig up. Morgana loved Merlin and even though she spied and passed information to Uther, it was never anything that could hurt her husband or the Irish people. She knew that there would come a point when it wouldn't be enough to protect her mother and she would have a huge decision to make. But for now she was content to keep Uther out of the dark.

It was amazing to her how quickly the Irish people had come to accept their new English Queen. At the beginning of her marriage there were those who thought it was a ploy of Uther's (which of course it was) but as time went on they respected her almost as much as Merlin. When word got out that she was in fact a seer, the response was so overwhelmingly positive that it was as if she was back in England. Ireland was the place she been trained to hate from her earliest memories, and it turned out that this country accepted her for who she was with almost no hesitation.

One thing that Morgana was very happy about was that her nightmares had finally stopped, though it was probably due to Gaius' magical sleeping draughts. With her sleeping better, Morgana had the energy to attend to her royal duties and Merlin's magic lessons. With each class she improved and it was coming to the point where magic came easily to her, like stretching an invisible limb. It gave her no small pleasure to know that if Uther could see her, he would surely disown her and then declare war on Ireland.

"Morning beautiful," Merlin's groggy voice startled her out of her reverie and she smiled down at her handsome husband, who had been watching her from where he lay.

"Good morning," she said leaning forward and kissing Merlin. No matter how many times she kissed him, she still always felt an electric shock go through her. She could kiss that man forever.

Merlin smiled up at her when she pulled away. "If only all men could be so lucky to get that first thing in the morning."

"I'm not the only lucky one," Morgana flirted looking into his eyes deeply.

Merlin flushed, but was suddenly saved from answering when the intercom sounded. "Your highness, the Dutch ambassador is one the phone for you on line two."

Merlin leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to Morgana's lips. "Duty calls," he said, getting up from the bed.

As he got up and walked towards the bathroom, Morgana could stop herself from watching his rear. She sighed, catching herself and as soon as he was out of sight, she muttered. "I've got it bad."

* * *

"My father wants to come for a visit," Morgana grumbled to Merlin, that night as they were getting ready for bed.

"Really?" Merlin asked. "I thought he swore he would never step foot in this place."

"Yeah, he is all talk," Morgana admitted. "And he wants to bring my brother and sister-in-law."

"Joy, I get to see the prat again," Merlin muttered, but Morgana could tell it somehow pleased him. Arthur and Merlin bonded last time they met, albeit a weird sort of bonding that nobody else would understand.

When Uther made his request only an hour previously Morgana had wanted to tell him to stay away, but of course she couldn't. Things would be tense with Uther visiting Ealdor Castle and she didn't want him to infiltrate her new home. Plus there was no saying what his scheme was in making the trip, and the only good thing that kept her going was that she would be able to see her big brother and Gwen once more.

"Is something troubling you?" Merlin asked, wearing an expression of compassion in his blue eyes.

"It will just be weird to see them again, I feel like such a different person now," Morgana admitted.

"You are different," Merlin said, but then corrected himself. "I mean that you are less guarded here and you smile more."

"Well Uther isn't the easy person to have for a father," Morgana pointed out.

"I can't hate him," Merlin said suddenly saying every word slowly. "No matter what he has done to me or my people, I can never hate Uther."

"Why?" Morgana asked breathlessly.

"Because if he wasn't around then neither would you," Merlin replied almost apprehensively. "And I couldn't live without you."

"Why is that?" Morgana said softly.

"I'm in love with you Morgana," Merlin stated looking at her with those beautiful eyes. "And every single day I feel as though my heart is being put through a shredder because I'm so completely devoted to you."

Morgana laughed softly, tears falling down her cheeks. Merlin looked at her quizzically and frowned.

"I'm not laughing at your feelings Merlin," Morgana said quickly. "It is out of relief because I love you too. So very much."

And then as if there had never been any distance between them and soon their lips were locked in a passionate kiss. Morgana's heart felt it was going to burst from everything she felt. Merlin loved her, he really loved her it was enough to make her want to sing. But it was so hard to comprehend when you are being kissed so thoroughly.

As Merlin carried her to the bed, Morgana felt that for once in her life things were finally right in the universe.

* * *

AN: I know that this update has taken months, but I finally have inspiration to work on this fic again. I know this chapter was filler and fluff, but it was a good way to ease myself back into writing this story before the craziness (a.k.a. Uther's visit) starts. I will try to have the next chapter up soon but just be warned that next week I have finals so it might be up after next week unless I get inspired before then. Thanks to all you amazing people who have reviewed this story, and I hope you enjoyed this! I'm always grateful for any feedback, it really helps to keep me motivated. Thanks for reading!


	24. Chapter 24

**Dangerous Love**

**Chapter 24**

The following day it was as if Morgana's relationship with Merlin had taken a huge shift overnight. Between them sharing their feelings for one another and finally sharing their wedding bed as newlyweds normally did made, Morgana felt as though she could dance on air. She loved Merlin, she truly did and at times it was alternately terrifying and thrilling. Though they hadn't come together as a normal couple would, Morgana was sincerely happy that they were in an arranged marriage since they never would've met each other otherwise.

She couldn't be completely happy, however with Uther's impending visit soon on the horizon. As much as she was now in love with her husband, Morgana was horrified to think that her father would force her to betray him. She hated how he could play with her emotions so easily, and hurt Morgana's mom just to keep her in line. Needless to say this was one visit she was certainly not going to enjoy.

"King Uther," Merlin said the following day. "Morgana and I welcome you to Ealdor Castle, we hope you will enjoy your stay."

"I'm sure I will find it perfectly adequate, Merlin," Uther said disdainfully and disrespectfully. Morgana seriously wanted to punch her own father.

"Arthur, Gwen, it is nice to see you again," Merlin said smiling at his brother and sister-in-law.

"Of course it is," Arthur teased.

"We are happy to be here," Gwen said smiling politely.

* * *

Hours later Morgana was making her way down towards the parlor where she was going to take tea with Hunith, when someone grabbed her arm out of the shadows. Morgana screamed, but a hand covered her mouth before the sound could escape. She stared wide eyed into the face of the person who grabbed her, it was Uther. She felt her stomach drop as she stared at her father standing there glaring at her.

"I'm done playing your games, Morgana," Uther said sternly. "You have tried to avoid this for long enough."

"I hate you," Morgana breathed. "I hate what you are doing to me, what you are doing to Merlin!"

"Merlin is of no importance to me," Uther snapped.

"But he is to me!" Morgana yelled, and then she closed her mouth quickly, realizing her mistake.

"You have feelings for that sorcerer," Uther said, disgusted. "You are infatuated with him."

"I love him," Morgana said boldly. "We may not have been in love when we were forced to marry, but I love my husband and I won't have you turn him away from me."

"You disgust me," Uther replied. "I never had these problems with Arthur."

"If you would remember, Father," Morgana said through gritted teeth. "This was all your idea, all your fault."

"Now you listen to me," Uther demanded. "Merlin is in a meeting with his war council right now and I want you to find out what they talked about. If you don't tell me what was said in this meeting then your mother will be dead by the time my plane sets down in England. Are we clear?"

Morgana felt as if all the breath had left her body, but she nodded. She knew what she had to do, but it was going to tear her heart out to do it.

* * *

"Morgana, is something bothering you?" Merlin asked when they retired to their room that night.

Morgana sighed, wishing she could tell him everything. It almost hurt physically to keep it from spill out of her lips.

"It's my father," Morgana admitted. "I hate the way he treats you. You are a king and he should treat you like one. He acts as though you are his manservant or something medieval like that."

Merlin chuckled, "Don't worry about it, I'm really not that bothered by it."

"Why are you so positive?" Morgana asked. "You should hate him."

"I don't like Uther, and I don't think I ever will," Merlin replied. "But he gave life to you and I'm so grateful to him because I have you."

Morgana felt her heart melt, and she pulled Merlin in for a tender kiss. "I love you," she breathed.

Merlin smiled that cheesy smile that was reserved only for her. "I love you too."

They kissed again, and Morgana shuddered as she tried to keep her tears from falling. How could he be so good to her? How could she possibly betray such an amazing man. Eventually the tears finally started to fall hot and fast, and a sob escaped her.

"Shh," Merlin said wiping her tear.

"Will you hold me?" Morgana asked softly, staring into her husband's beautiful blue eyes.

Merlin pulled her in his arms and they laid down on the bed, and Morgana finally felt herself relax and fall into deep sleep. Unfortunately she wasn't at peace for long and a familiar and frightening dream haunted her again. But this time it was much worse.

"_You betrayed me, you betrayed us all," Merlin said, wiping away an angry tear. "How could you do that?"_

"_Please believe me, I didn't have a choice!" Morgana heard herself pleading, tears trickling down her eyes._

_Merlin glared at her coldly. "I no longer believe these lies, consider us divorced!"_

"_But, I love you!" Morgana declared._

"_I only loved one person," Merlin said angrily. "And her name was Freya!"_

"_Don't do this to me Merlin, don't do this to us!" Morgana pleaded. "I can't live without you."_

"_I can't live with a woman who betrayed me," Merlin said coldly. "You've broken my heart and my trust."_

"_My father made me, Uther's treachery knows no bounds," she tried to explain.  
_

"_The way I see it," Merlin said, tears falls down his face. "You are your father's daughter after all."_

Morgana woke up screaming.

* * *

AN: Well I promised I wouldn't keep you waiting so long this time, and I kept my promise. Poor Morgana, I'm afraid things are about to get much worse for her, before they get better. I want to thank those of you who have stuck with this story for so long despite my slowness, you all are a huge inspiration! I hope to have the next chapter up next week once I escape finals week. Thank you for reading and I'm truly grateful for any feedback!


	25. Chapter 25

**Dangerous Love**

**Chapter 25**

"Morgana, wake up!"

Morgana's eyes opened and it took a long time for her to finally realize that the dream wasn't real. She never betrayed Merlin, and he was in bed next to her his arms around her as he tried to calm her. She shuddered and tears sprang in her eyes and she took a few deep breaths and tried to slow her rapid heart rate.

"What's wrong? Was it another dream?" Merlin asked, worry in his voice.

"A nightmare," Morgana replied honestly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Merlin asked.

Morgana shook her head quickly, "I don't want to relive it."

"I understand," Merlin said. "I'm surprised that Gaius' draughts aren't working."

"I'll go and see him later today," Morgana replied.

"Want me to go with you?" Merlin asked.

"It's not necessary," Morgana answered, trying not to worry her husband. "You have enough other things to concern you."

"Very well," Merlin said. "But if you change your mind, I'm here."

* * *

Morgana found it by accident. Throughout Ealdor Castle there were many secret passages and hidden doors, and this particular door was so well concealed that it was a wonder that Morgana found it at all. But this door led to a dead end with a concealed grate right in the room where Merlin's war council meeting was taking place.

"There was an attack in the northern plains yesterday," one of Merlin's advisors said.

"Do we know who it was?" Merlin asked.

"I suspect it was the English because it was conventional weaponry, but there was no solid evidence that pointed to them," he replied.

"Uther covers his tracks too well," Merlin muttered. "We should move our primary dragon force up that way."

"What about the cities?" another advisor asked.

"Uther knows that it would be impractical to attack a city, there would be too many witnesses, but we should leave the forces in the city as they are," Merlin replied.

Morgana heard enough, she left the hidden passageway and made her way through the castle bracing herself for what she was about to do. She hated the very thought that she had the option of betraying her new husband or her mother. Either way Morgana's life would be completely altered because of her action. Even if Merlin never found out the truth, the consequences of her actions would haunt her for a long time. There was no escape from this awful task.

"Morgana," Uther said when she entered his quarters a short time later. "I hope you have good news for me."

"Merlin is moving a huge force of dragons up to the north where that attack happened, and the cities will not be as well defended," she said the words through gritted teeth.

"Anything else?" Uther asked, a greedy look in his eyes.

"I think that is more than enough," Morgana muttered. "Don't you?"

"You have done well," Uther said at last. "Perhaps there is some hope for you yet."

"I really don't care what you think," Morgana snapped at him and left the room, trying to keep the tears from running down her face. She hated herself and wanted to drown in her despair, and she also wanted to tell Merlin about what Uther asked of her. Morgana knew in her heart though that if she double crossed her father then her mother would surely die.

She was so distracted that she ran right into Gaius.

"I'm sorry Gaius," Morgana apologize. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Not a problem your highness," Gaius said kindly.

"I was actually looking for you," Morgana lied. She really needed a distraction from her depressing thoughts. "The sleeping draughts aren't working anymore, I'm starting to have nightmares again."

"Really?" Gaius asked. "That seems unusual. I think maybe you should come into my office."

When they arrived at Gaius' office the physician did a physical examination and said some magic over her using words she was unfamiliar with. A short time later Gaius pulled away and looked at Morgana warily.

"What is wrong?" she asked.

"I think I've ascertained the reason why my draughts are not working properly," Gaius replied.

"That's great," Morgana replied, smiling. "What is it? Do I need to try something else?"

"You are a seer Morgana," Gaius said. "As such your body and your mind work differently from others, even from those who have magic. The fine balance that has kept you protected from your dreams has been disrupted by physiological changes."

"What are you talking about?" Morgana asked, looking at him anxiously. "Please tell me what it is."

"Morgana," Gaius said looking at her in the eyes at last. "You are pregnant."

* * *

AN: Merry Christmas everyone! Did anyone see that coming? I know this chapter was kind of short, but it was necessary to set up the next part. Poor Morgana, first she has to deal with the fact she is being blackmailed into betraying Merlin and now is going to be a mother. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I would be grateful to hear any feedback!


	26. Chapter 26

**Dangerous Love**

**Chapter 26**

The rest of the day Morgana felt numb, shock couldn't even begin to express how she felt. She always knew that eventually she would be expected to give Merlin an heir, but this just felt like it was too soon. It was crazy to think that she had a little person inside of her who was part her and Merlin. She was going to be a mother, and that was perhaps the most horrifying thought of all. Her mother was never there for Morgana growing up and more often than not Uther was too busy to really be a hand's on father with her and Arthur. Over the years she'd have a number of faceless governesses, but never one that Morgana ever grew really attached to. How was she supposed to show maternal affection for her child when she never had that herself?

Morgana felt even guiltier when she thought about the fact that she had betrayed her husband. It was a fact that Merlin would be completely furious with her when he discovered her deception, and if her dreams were correct he would ask her for a divorce. If that really happened then would Morgana be forced to raise her child alone? The concept was frightening and though stress wasn't good for her or the baby, she couldn't help but feel like walls were closing in around her. Suddenly there were spots in her vision and Morgana lost all consciousness and blacked out before crashing to the hard floor.

* * *

"Morgana, can you hear me?"

The first thing that Morgana noticed when she started to wake was the horrendous headache she had. He eyes cracked opened and she blinked several times before she was able to focus on the person who spoke.

"Gaius?" she breathed.

The physician studied her closely and did a few mental stimulation tests on her before sitting back and relaxing. "You are most fortunate," he said.

"What happened?" Morgana asked, her mind a blank.

"One of the servants found you collapsed in the hall and they brought you straight here. You took a nasty fall and have a concussion, but you should be fine," Gaius replied.

Morgana suddenly remembered everything, "Is my baby okay?"

"Yes, as far as I can tell," Gaius replied. "But you need to be more careful; at this stage of your pregnancy miscarriages are common."

"Thank goodness," Morgana replied.

"It still doesn't explain why you collapsed," Gaius said peering at her curiously.

"I was just overwhelmed," Morgana said embarrassed.

"A very common thing," Gaius said kindly. "but next time you are stressed please come to me for a calming draught to ease your nerves."

"I promise," Morgana said.

The door to the room opened suddenly and a frantic Merlin ran in the room. He rushed immediately to Morgana's side.

"Are you alright? One of the servants said you fell and—" Merlin said in a rush before taking a deep breath and looking down at his wife. "I've never been so scared."

"I'm fine Merlin," Morgana said to him honestly. "I just had a stumble and bumped my head, nothing is broken."

Merlin's lips found Morgana's in a passionate kiss that left her breathless. As he pulled away eventually Morgana looked at Merlin's and felt the love she had for her husband surge through her again. She was so incredibly lucky to have him, and Morgana came to a decision.

"Merlin," she said. "There is something I need to tell you."

* * *

Camelot castle was locked up tight with all the modern electronic security measures in place. To the average person the building was impenetrable, and breaking in was an incredibly foolish risk. But for people who had magic Uther's secure compound was a complete joke. Cameras could be disabled, guards could be cursed, and locks were no challenge for magic.

As darkness fell, the only cameras that caught sight of the two dark figures as they leapt down from the gate onto the grounds. It only took a few magic words to disable all the cameras, proximity sensors, and the laser beams that crisscrossed the garden at night just waiting to be tripped. The figures moved quickly and three guards were put to sleep before they even realized what hit them. Entering the castle was far too easy.

One of the figures looked around before pulling off his black hood. "Are you sure about this Morgause?"

The figure next to him pulled down her hood as well, revealing her long golden locks. She turned her icy stare on the man. "Of course I am Cenred, don't you dare get cold feet now."

The man raised his eyes in alarm, "No, I'm not. Let's do this."

Morgause gave him one last withering stare before turning and making her way silently through the castle. It was a good thing she'd been held prisoner in Camelot because she knew exactly where to go. They walked silently for a long while, keeping vigilant to eradicate any security threat they passed. At long last, however they finally reached their final destination.

Morgause pushed the door open and she strode forward in the room silently, with Cenred closely at her heels.

Suddenly someone gasped and Uther Pendragon sat up in bed to notice his intruders. His eyes bugged out like a fish, before he regained his composure. "What are you doing here?" he demanded angrily. "Guards!"

"They won't come," Cenred commented.

"Hello again Uther," Morgause said, venom in her words. "Do you remember me?"

"You're that sorceress that escaped!" Uther spat.

"Oh I'm more than that Uther," Morgause challenged. "I'm your step-daughter for one."

Uther's eyes widened in recognition at last, "You—"

Morgause held her hand up. "Don't speak," she commanded. "There is much you have to answer for. You killed my people, you abducted my mother, and you imprisoned me."

"I will not surrender!" Uther declared.

"I really don't care if you surrender or not Uther, because it is high time you paid for your crimes!" Morgause declared. And then she pulled out the dagger from her shirt and held it up above her head.

"Your war against magic ends today!" she declared, and the dagger began to descend.

* * *

AN: I have a confession to make. I had actually had this chapter written over a week ago and I had it uploaded to document manager and everything and when I was updating my other stories it fell to the way side. Needless to say I was shocked when I realized it wasn't posted like I thought it was. And yes things are going to start getting crazy in this story, does anyone have any predictions for what is to come next? This story is going to begin to wind down and we are hurtling towards the crazy conclusion. Thanks to all of you who have kept up with this fic for so long and I'm always grateful for any feedback! Thanks for reading!


End file.
